


【ONEUS｜英熊/Doon/豆熊】眩暈

by mirrorkate



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkate/pseuds/mirrorkate
Summary: 關鍵詞：畫室、舞者、眩暈症、性主15 副36 35已完結
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 32





	【ONEUS｜英熊/Doon/豆熊】眩暈

1.

敞亮的長廊里一幅幅畫作被整齊地掛放在展覽牆上，被柔光燈照射著的油畫之間相隔著一些距離以便讓人們更好地湊近觀賞，色彩的明快和大膽讓人不自覺便會被畫作吸引，忍不住要深究其中的意義。

呂煥雄站在了其中一幅畫的前面。畫框中央被描繪的是一朵血紅色的玫瑰花，一邊盛開著而另一半在趨向枯萎，枝上的尖刺滲出著血淚，如果離遠一些看，似乎能從中央看出一隻絕望的眼。

他對畫畫並不太過有專業的瞭解，但即使是業餘，也能感受到其中獨特的情緒，畫中的美彷彿要將畫前的人渲染包圍。思緒被展覽廳的聲音打斷。

「哇！那就是金英助嗎……太帥了吧！」  
「聽說是剛出簽約沒多久就開了畫展，人長得帥又有才華，好想做他的女朋友啊……」  
「我們去問他要聯繫方式吧！」

今天是金英助的第一次個人畫展。幾個女生嘰嘰喳喳地討論著，其中一個被推到了他的跟前，顫顫巍巍地拿出手機遞到了金英助跟前。金英助禮貌地笑著，垂下眼微笑的樣子讓身邊的女生不由得捂住了嘴好把尖叫聲擋住。

金英助自己口袋里的手機傳來短信鈴震動：

「帥氣新人英助哥，我先走啦」

再抬頭搜尋，不遠處的呂煥雄正站在人群中正望著他，用帶有笑意的眼神瞥了瞥出口的位置示意自己要先行離開。

金英助笑朝他微微點頭，又繼續應付圍在自己身邊的女生們了。

呂煥雄快步離開了展覽廳，急匆匆地跑下地鐵站，沒有留意地就撞上了一個迎面走來的男孩。男孩的聲線有些低卻不沙啞，雖然抱在手裡的紙張散了一地，但也只是啊了一聲便忙著跟呂煥雄道歉。

呂煥雄也連忙蹲下幫忙撿，看見紙上似乎是舞蹈公演的資料，也沒有太過在意，整理了一下便交回給面前的男孩。他們對視了一眼，淺淺的平行雙眼皮，男孩有一雙很漂亮的眼睛。

「怎麼遲到了，又睡過了？」呂煥雄氣喘吁吁地推開練舞室的玻璃門時，正做著熱身運動的金建學向他打趣，彷彿呂煥雄因為睡太多而遲到舞團排練是習以為常的事情。

「今天有英助哥的畫展，我去了趟才趕過來的。」呂煥雄翻了個白眼，注意到金建學在聽到那個名字的時候撇了撇嘴，沒有繼續接他的話。

金建學和呂煥雄一樣，都是藝大舞蹈系的學生。雖然還在上學，但早已經加入了正式舞團在活動中，因為參加過很多知名的公演可以作為學校的宣傳，教授們對兩人的缺課也是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

兩人在學校雖然不同班，但呂煥雄因為萬年首席的稱號在藝大算是小有名氣，而金建學似乎總是差一口氣，要輸他一些。

他們第一次真正見面是在舞團試鏡的時候，金建學是抱著不服氣的心情坐在角落看著的，想著這個身高也不太高，瘦削嬌小的人能夠有多厲害。但當音樂響起的瞬間，他看見了呂煥雄迅速進入狀態的專注眼神，與準備著自我介紹稿時有些呆呆的樣子不一樣，那是一種可能只有在專業舞者身上才能見到的強勢和投入。

金建學也沒想過自己會對這個小小的人富有力量的舞姿看得入神，雖是對手，卻對呂煥雄產生了一絲敬佩。在激烈的競爭中兩個人都被選入了這個無數舞者夢寐以求想要加入的優秀舞團，但金建學知道，他在試鏡里的確輸給了呂煥雄。

他開始想要追逐他，呂煥雄的存在似乎成為了一種憧憬和目標。

即便這樣，在那之後他從來沒有說出口過。他覺得呂煥雄不僅僅是自己的隊友和朋友，更產生了一種惺惺相惜的情感。多次的演出也讓他們彼此熟悉，知道對方性格並不會像舞台上那麼衝，本性都是善良的人，甚至有時候會有點幼稚。

就像現在，呂煥雄在排練休息的空檔調侃著金建學剛剛忘記了編舞的樣子。

金建學也不生氣，只是靜靜地看著他覺得有些可愛。

……

「哥……今天畫展不累嘛。」

呂煥雄剛從浴室里出來，就被金英助從身後抱住了。

怎麼會累呢。

金英助因為忙著畫展的籌備已經很久沒有碰過呂煥雄了，再加上呂煥雄今天因為忙著趕去舞團都沒有留下來好好地陪他，兩人終於靜下來獨處的夜晚，慾望很快便爬了上來。金英助貼近懷中人蹭了蹭他還未乾透的發絲中，又將臉埋在了呂煥雄的頸窩中。

打在脖頸間的溫熱氣息讓呂煥雄被瘙癢本能地縮了一下肩膀，金英助卻沒有讓他逃開，環抱加緊，以兩人的體型差，呂煥雄並沒有逃脫的勝算。

「英助哥，可是我很累……」話還沒有說完，便被印在後頸上的吻打斷，金英助總是喜歡這樣吻他，懷裡人敏感的顫抖讓他得逞地笑了笑，鼻息噴在肌膚上讓呂煥雄吟出了聲。

「作為拒絕我的懲罰，今天就站著做吧。」

金英助順勢將人壓在了牆上，惡趣味地說道。又吻住瞪了自己一眼的呂煥雄，每次都只有在還未開始的時候能有這樣的氣勢，但當口腔中濕熱的舌侵入，唇舌的交纏便會讓他的身體軟下來。情慾一旦被調動，身體也會不自覺地向對方的體溫靠近。

腰側被金英助的手掌有意無意地撫摸著，胸前的凸起只是與衣服相摩擦便能讓呂煥雄的知覺發麻。他摟著金英助的肩，堅持著不讓自己的身體因為腿軟而順著牆滑下。

金英助覺得強撐著的人可愛，更加肆意地撫摩他的身軀，一直向下游移的手最終落在了呂煥雄早已挺起的性器上。

「唔……」讓呂煥雄沒有想到的是金英助緩緩地跪了下來，褪去人的褲子便將前端因為興奮而冒出了少許液體的性器含在了嘴裡。突如其來的刺激讓呂煥雄誘人的呻吟不住地溢出。

「我們雄尼今天也很累了，閉上眼享受一下吧。」金英助用溫柔的聲音說著，握著手中顫動的性器從根部舔到頂端，最終用濕熱的唇包裹著頭部反復舔弄那最敏感的地方。

而這比起享受，對於呂煥雄來說更是一種煎熬的折磨，被熱熱的口腔含著寵愛的刺激讓他的大腿起滿了雞皮疙瘩，每每因為觸電般發麻的感覺而腿軟站不住的時候，他都會被身下的人強行扶起來不讓他倒下，感受到金英助正用另一隻手替自己做著擴張，前後同時傳來的快感讓呂煥雄只能彎曲著腰按住金英助的肩膀強撐。

快要忍耐不了了。

明明是極舒服的事情，呂煥雄卻快要發瘋。直到已經將人弄得快要堅持不住，金英助才站起身將自己同樣忍耐了很久的性器頂進了已經充分擴張的地方，他單手駕著呂煥雄的一條腿，讓性器可以更好地進出又能讓呂煥雄單腿完成持續站立的姿勢，呂煥雄身上的衣服甚至沒有被脫下，只是背靠著牆壁被滾燙的部位撞擊著。

他緊緊地摟住金英助，讓粗重的喘息全數湧入他的耳邊，直到金英助感覺到呂煥雄的腿不住地發抖，知道自己把人折磨得過分了才放開了他，還未釋放過的性器退出呂煥雄體內時他顫慄著倒了下去，金英助接住了他，將他抱在懷裡安慰性的撫了撫他被汗水浸濕的後背，又重新將人放在地上，再次進入他。

呂煥雄沒有意識到，自己總是會在高潮到來的時候無意識地喊金英助的名字。而金英助會吻他，貼心地不讓高潮過後的呂煥雄因為體溫下降而感到不安。

「雄尼……」

「嗯。」

「好久沒有畫過你了，有空讓我再畫畫你好不好。」

從身體交融過後的眩暈中漸漸緩過來的呂煥雄靠在他的肩上點了點頭。

從前他們也是因為畫才走在了一起。

金英助是呂煥雄所就讀的藝大里油畫系學長。因為舞蹈系和美術系的活動總是錯開，他們並沒有過什麼機會碰面，直到一次舞蹈公演負責人提出與油畫系一起合作，要將舞與畫結合投影到舞台上，才讓兩人相遇。

那場演出的主角是呂煥雄。在公演的結尾，跪在舞台中央的呂煥雄身穿鮮紅的綢質衣服，伴隨著悲壯的樂曲緩緩起身，然後是讓廳內所有人都不由得屏著呼吸注目的獨舞，投影儀作動著，在他的臉上，嚴格來說是全身以及整個背景投影出了一副尖刺突進薔薇花瓣的油畫。

金英助便是那副畫的作者。

他坐在觀眾席上，台上人強力、淒婉富有感情的舞姿讓他看得入神。舞曲終，額頭上的汗水順著臉頰滑過他雕塑般清冷而漂亮的臉，耳邊是不絕的掌聲。

該用美來形容呂煥雄嗎，但金英助又覺得美似乎還不足夠將那種無法平靜的心情的百分之一描述出來。心裡久違地泛起漣漪，一種無法名狀的情緒逐漸生根。

慶功聚會上呂煥雄得知那副油畫是金英助的作品時顯得很興奮，忙著告訴他自己有多喜歡那副畫，雖然他不懂那些專業的鑒賞，但能讀到其中的力量。

金英助看他搖晃著酒杯眉飛色舞地向自己的作品表達著喜愛的樣子，順勢邀請他做自己下次作品的模特。

他擅長畫花卻很少畫人，而呂煥雄激起了他重新畫人像的慾望，如果可以，他想要將呂煥雄的美記錄，保存進自己的畫里。

呂煥雄第一次來到金英助在學校里的畫室時有些拘謹，再怎麼說也是比他大三屆的學長，酒醉後隨意就答應的事情也不好拒絕。他坐在椅子上，沾著污漬和顏料的窗外透出一絲日落的光線打在呂煥雄的側臉上。在距離他並不遠的前方，金英助的畫筆在調色板上動作著。

呂煥雄之所以覺得不好意思，是因為他覺得自己還不足以有能力去做好模特，被金英助因為畫畫而需要盯著他看的時間更讓他很不適應。

「舞蹈系首席的身體這麼僵硬可怎麼辦。」金英助畫著，笑著對呂煥雄說道。玩笑話讓呂煥雄稍稍放鬆了下來。

漸漸地，呂煥雄出入金英助畫室的頻率變高，對金英助也產生了一種奇怪的情愫。

在呂煥雄眼裡，金英助是個柔和的人。至少在他畫自己的時候，看著他的眼神里那種快要把他融化的溫柔讓他止不住心跳。

日子一天天過去，在金英助畢業的前夕，呂煥雄終於還是沒有忍住對他表了白，在那個他已經熟悉的有著金英助香氣的畫室里，他沒有遵守一個畫模該做的事情，走到了金英助的身旁抓著他還未放下筆刷的手，生硬地吻上了他的唇。

坐在畫板前的金英助先是有些驚訝，但很快便微仰起頭撫上呂煥雄發燙的臉頰回應他的吻。那是他們的第一次接吻。兩情相悅讓他們順利地走到了一起。

後來，在交往了一段時間後金英助帶著呂煥雄來到了家裡自己的專屬畫室。記憶中，金英助從來沒有帶別人踏進過自己的畫室。金英助的家不算小，在客廳過道的拐角處有一個擺放著各種畫具的房間，正中央是一塊乾淨的畫板。

「英助哥…？」

視野突然變成黑色。呂煥雄的雙眼被一塊黑色絲綢布條從身後繞過，蒙住了雙眼。

「我在。」

金英助的體溫從背後傳來，暈染他的整個身體。

「我看不見……」呂煥雄本能地抬手試圖將眼睛上的黑布摘下來，卻被金英助阻止性地握住了手。

「放輕鬆，我們今天畫點特別的。」

呂煥雄身上全部的衣物被溫柔地褪去，因為眼前的黑暗而有些不安的他被放倒側身靠在鋪著灰色棉布的沙發上，金英助吻了吻覆在他眼上的布，引得呂煥雄輕輕皺了皺眉，緊接著他的親吻又落在了呂煥雄的唇上，沒有過多的停留，他的雙手被繞在身後被似乎是同樣柔和材質的東西綁住了。

奇怪的是呂煥雄並沒有反感這樣的金英助，反而這種前所未有的經驗讓他覺得有些羞恥又有些刺激。

視覺被蒙蔽的他能夠清楚地聽見自己心跳動的聲音、筆刷蘸顏料的聲音、還有金英助呼吸逐漸變得不自然的聲音。他感覺著時間的流逝，直到發覺自己裸露的性器開始發脹。

他終於明白為什麼有人會說搞藝術的都是瘋子。

呂煥雄感覺到有東西觸在自己身上時條件反射地抖了一下。金英助不知道是什麼時候拿起了一支乾爽的筆刷，用柔軟的刷毛掃在了呂煥雄的鎖骨上。

「畫完了嗎…？」呂煥雄用發顫抖的聲音試探地問道。只聽見耳邊金英助嗯地應了一聲，筆刷的刷毛又落在了自己胸前的凸起上。

黑暗中，性感帶被柔軟的東西刺激著，呂煥雄不自覺地蜷了起來，他想要抓住著什麼來緩解身體的敏感，綁在雙手上的布帶子卻沒有絲毫的鬆動。

「變態。」

如果沒有被蒙住雙眼他已經在瞪金英助了。筆刷掉落在地上，被因忍耐咬得泛白的唇上傳來溫熱的濕潤感，全身酥麻的呂煥雄還是忍不住靠向金英助。

「松開我…我要抱著你…」

兩人被情慾染得滾燙的身體交纏在一起，而旁邊的畫板架上，是畫著呂煥雄被拘束著的裸體的畫。

金英助不曾告訴過呂煥雄，他的身體真的很美，瘦卻有著勻稱的肉感和溫和的肌肉線條，皮膚被畫室的冷光燈照得柔白，他的胸膛因為激烈的交合而起伏著。

他不是有意要折磨他，但呂煥雄忍耐的樣子總會讓他有想讓人欺負的衝動，他喜歡看他因為舒服而忍受不住顫抖的樣子，所以會在人快要高潮的時候故意握住他的性器根部不允許他到達。

呂煥雄卻從來不會向他求饒，即使是一句不要也不會說出口，在這種方面他總有著並不必要的倔強。

就像是他骨子裡的要強一樣。

⋯⋯

2.

「這是我們舞團的新經紀人，孫東柱。」

練舞室的門前一個漂亮的男生站在負責人的旁邊，他的皮膚很白，做自我介紹的時候聲音卻以外地有些低沈，是很好聽的聲線。

看起來很年輕卻沈穩的樣子，聽說家裡也是從事同行業的可以為舞團拉到好資源。呂煥雄聽著身旁的隊友們小聲議論著，看著孫東柱的臉總覺得在哪裡見過又想不起來。

「聽說是我們藝大的學弟。」金建學漫不經心地湊到呂煥雄旁邊說。

「怪不得有點眼熟。」

排練時孫東柱一直坐在角落看著大家，默默在筆記本上做著標記。負責人說孫東柱是個做事特別認真的人，的確，排練結束後他幾乎已經把舞團里的人名字和臉全部記住了。

酒吧里，鬧人的音樂和酒杯相碰的聲音交織在一起。排練結束的夜晚，舞團的大家為孫東柱準備了一個小歡迎會。他們舉杯，向孫東柱做著剛剛在練舞房沒來得及做的自我介紹，說笑玩樂的聲音讓初來乍到有些認生的孫東柱稍稍放下了拘謹。

雖說是歡迎會，實際上也算是讓大家在連日的排練中偷閒出來聚會放鬆，他們三五成群地分散開來。其中一個小圓桌上，孫東柱自然地坐在了金建學身邊的位置，而旁邊是已經微醺的呂煥雄。呂煥雄的酒量並不好，卻沒什麼自知之明，只要酒杯遞到他的跟前他便會往喉嚨里送。

「煥雄哥。」孫東柱拍了拍他的肩，湊近了他的耳邊說，「我們見過面你記得嗎，上次在地鐵站撞到的那次。」其實今天他一眼便認出了呂煥雄。

「原來是你啊哈哈哈，我記得你的眼睛好漂亮的。」呂煥雄醉得眯起了眼，聲調也提高了一些。

被突然誇獎讓孫東柱不好意思地低頭笑了笑，兩人似乎因為這個偶遇感覺到緣分而很快熟絡地聊了起來。金建學在一旁看著，默默地喝著手裡的酒，他對酒桌遊戲並沒有興趣，每次聚會都是這樣安靜地呆在旁邊看大家玩鬧。

「金建學，快來一起喝酒。」不知何時已經變得醉醺醺的呂煥雄直呼他的名字。孫東柱也朝他的方向舉起了酒杯，看向金建學時的眼神似乎並不堅定而有些靦腆。

「你別喝了，不知道自己醉了會做什麼嗎。」金建學拿走了呂煥雄手上灌滿酒的玻璃杯一把喝完。

「哪壺不開提哪壺，真沒意思。」呂煥雄嘟囔著不滿地搶走了金建學面前的杯子，「來，東柱我們來喝。」

孫東柱有些恍神過後立馬恢復了笑容。也許是自己的錯覺，金建學和呂煥雄之間的氛圍有種說不出的曖昧，就像剛剛那樣似乎有著只有彼此知道的秘密。

孫東柱並不是第一次見到金建學，相反，他早就在藝大的演出見過他。對他來說金建學從一開始就是遙不可及的學長，是在舞台上閃閃發光的人，而自己只是坐在台下默默為他鼓掌的人。

其實今天第一次來到他們的練舞房時手心都在冒汗，特別是看見金建學坐在裡面的時候。他也沒有想到會因為這份工作有了靠近他的機會。私底下的金建學不像在舞台那樣冷漠，雖然看起來很凶但卻意外地會照顧人，在孫東柱輸掉了遊戲需要罰喝酒的時候，金建學看他已經喝上了臉，默默走過去替他擋下了兩杯。

「在發什麼呆，快喝嘛。」

呂煥雄坐在沒有靠背的椅子上搖搖晃晃的，手上的酒杯一個沒有拿穩，棕色的酒精便灑在了衣服上。

「都讓你別喝了。」

金建學拿桌上的餐巾紙在呂煥雄身上擦著，但酒精滲透的面積太大擦拭並沒有什麼用，便拉著了呂煥雄的手替起身邊剛好從舞室帶過來還沒有換上的換洗衣服往衛生間走去。

「快把衣服脫了換上這個。」

金建學把袋子遞給他，並沒有要回避的樣子。然而酒精的作用已經讓呂煥雄的身體不聽使喚地坐到了地上，金建學無奈地上前要把人扶起來。

金建學的身體靠近時能聞見彼此濃重的酒氣，他身上的氣息讓呂煥雄愣了一下，下意識把他推開了。

被推開的人也沒有說什麼，只是把袋子放在了呂煥雄身邊便推門走了出去。

「真該死。」呂煥雄頭痛了扶了扶額頭。有很多破碎的片段在眼前，雖然早已無法拼湊完整，他仍然想忘記。

記不得是哪一次演出後的聚會，呂煥雄喝得爛醉，金建學實在不知道該怎麼把他送回連他自己都說不清楚地址的家裡，只能扛著這個站都站不穩的人回到自己的公寓。

那是冬天的夜晚，穿著長大衣的呂煥雄嘴裡說著胡話，剛進門就隨意地把鞋子踢掉。脫離了金建學支撐的他在玄關被絆倒在了地上。

「餵，你還好吧？」金建學想扶住他，卻被呂煥雄抓著袖子一起帶倒。

金建學吃疼地皺著眉，用手撐在地板上以免壓到身下這個仍眯著眼呆滯地看他的人。雖然在一起活動了不算短的時間，但這似乎是他第一次這麼近距離地看呂煥雄的臉，那麼久了他都沒有發現，其實呂煥雄的五官很精緻。

看得入神。身下的人卻嘀咕著什麼抬身吻他。

那天晚上的記憶在兩人的腦中都已經碎成了片段，只是金建學清楚地記得，在呂煥雄摟著他的脖子承受著體內的疼痛時，他在他的耳邊喊出了金英助的名字。以及第二天早晨在床上醒來，呂煥雄看著兩人裸露在被子中的樣子，冷靜地對他說：

「我們都忘記昨晚的事情吧。」

尷尬沒有維持多久，兩人的關係又回到了好朋友的狀態，他看著呂煥雄一如往常和自己打鬧玩笑的樣子，有時候會錯亂，會懷疑呂煥雄到底是否只在強裝無所謂，但可以確定的是，他們都不想失去對方這個朋友。

以及那天晚上，即使身體真切的交合過，自己也只是在呂煥雄不清醒的時候充當了那位金英助的替身罷了。讓他更加想不通的是，自己竟會因為這點而感到胸口隱痛。

……

「雄尼，這件衣服是誰的？」金英助隨手將洗衣籃里的一件沒見過的灰色衛衣提起來，看向了鏡子前正在刷牙的呂煥雄。

宿醉的感覺並不好受，但公演前夕的排練不能缺席，只能頭痛著準備出門。

「金建學……」他又改口，「建學哥的。」

「你舞團里的那個嗎。」金英助又把衣服放回去。鏡子前頭髮亂糟糟的呂煥雄點了點頭。

昨晚呂煥雄回家的時候，金英助已經在臥室睡著，卻被步伐飄忽的呂煥雄吵醒，揪著他的睡衣就騎到了他身上用臉蹭他的頸窩。

印象中是從一次醉酒後徹夜未歸後開始，呂煥雄每次喝醉酒回來都會纏著他做愛。

就像是因為愧疚，因為想要彌補的行為，也像是為了遺忘那些還殘留在腦中的碎片。只是金英助並不明白原因。

「……怎麼會穿著他的衣服回來？」

「我把酒灑了他借給我穿的，洗完我就還回去。」呂煥雄雖然沒有說謊，可是在金英助面前提起金建學的名字總有一種心虛的感覺，明明只是因為一個錯誤，一個他並不是故意犯下的錯誤。

「對了，馬上就要巡演合宿了，我可能要有一陣子回不來。」自然的話題轉換。

「嗯。」

金英助只是輕輕的應了一聲。

而呂煥雄卻從背後抱了上來。

「不會不捨得我嗎？」

他環抱著這個比自己要高大的人的腰，將臉貼在了他後背上的綿質衣料，透著金英助的溫度。

「當然不捨得，」他回身，「這次巡演對你來說很重要不是嗎，要好好準備。」

我會去看的。金英助說。

呂煥雄說不出這樣的回答到底有哪裡讓他覺得奇怪，是因為心裡沒底嗎，還是只是因為最近的壓力。但還是笑著回應了金英助。

「會幫你拿票的。」

……

合宿生活比想象中要更辛苦一些。

呂煥雄會在天還朦朦亮的時候就起來洗漱，出門繞著有些荒涼的小路跑步熱身。他們在遠離繁華都市的近郊，這幾天來除了吃飯睡覺就是在練習。

「煥雄哥早。」正站在客廳旁的開放式廚房裡為大家衝著咖啡的孫東柱看見呂煥雄擦著汗回來。

「早，這麼早就起來了嗎。」

「煥雄哥才是，每天都早起去跑步。」

孫東柱的適應能力很強，並沒有花太多時間就跟大家熟悉了起來。雖然年紀比舞團里很多成員都要小，處理工作的時候卻特別成熟。合宿的這些天來因為感覺到大家的疲憊，所以會提前起床給大家準備咖啡和早飯，自然也總會與每天跑步回來的呂煥雄問候閒聊。

呂煥雄的臉色不太好，覺得只是因為被冷天的寒風吹得頭痛，也沒有太在意。然而天旋地轉的感覺猛的從大腦傳遍他的全身，眼前的一切像電視故障的雪花畫面一樣變成了黑白。

「煥雄哥…？」

孫東柱在呂煥雄脫力倒在地上之前快速反應過來衝上去扶住了他。馬克杯與地面相撞發出碎裂的聲響，手中沒來得及放下的咖啡灑了一地。

「還好嗎？」

孫東柱低沈的聲音透過胸腔傳入耳中，挨著他的呂煥雄皺了皺眉，很快清醒了過來。有些無力地揉了揉自己的額頭，視線里的事物雖然有些扭曲，但勉強能看清。

「這是怎麼了？」金建學剛來到客廳就看見了呂煥雄臉色蒼白地靠著神情有些擔心的孫東柱，還有一片狼藉的地面。他趕忙過去幫忙扶住呂煥雄。

「我沒事……有點頭暈而已……」掙開兩人的攙扶，視線又清晰了一些。「我回去休息一下就好。」也沒有顧其他兩個還想送他回房間的人，拖著還在發虛的腳步便走回了臥室。

「煥雄哥太拼命了……還沒熬到公演身體就垮掉怎麼辦。」孫東柱嘆氣，但明白呂煥雄並不會聽經紀人的話讓自己在踏上舞台前松懈下來。

「他就是這樣，壓力一大就會犯病。」

病……嗎。

再次感覺到那兩個人共有的秘密時，孫東柱有些不知所措，他無意要深究別人的隱私，便裝作無事地蹲下來收拾剛剛碎了一地的馬克杯碎片。

金建學也沒有繼續說些什麼，繞過他拿起洗手台上掛著的抹布彎下身幫忙擦拭浸泡著碎片的咖啡殘液。

「建學哥跟煥雄哥是什麼關係…？感覺你們好像……」

很親密的樣子。

孫東柱當然知道他們是學校的前後輩，偶爾在學校也碰見過他們走在一起說笑的樣子，學校的演出活動里兩人同台的機會更是多得數不過來。然而他只是想試探地問，是不是就像他所想的那樣。

後半句話還沒有從忍不住假裝只是隨口關心的孫東柱嘴裡說出來，便聽到金建學條件反射性嘶的一聲。手指被鋒利碎屑划傷的口子里逐漸冒出血紅色。

「怎麼這麼不小心。」孫東柱的反應很快，緊張地握過金建學被割破的手察看，又匆匆忙忙地在客廳的角落翻找出醫療箱。

金建學走神，自己跟呂煥雄到底是什麼關係，似乎連自己都無法解釋清楚。每次想要催眠自己他們只是朋友，只是一起犯過錯的朋友，但是身體卻一直保留著那天晚上溫存的記憶、自己的手在呂煥雄身體上揉捏的觸感、還有呂煥雄主動湊近的那個吻，似乎怎麼也忘不掉。即使時間過去了很久，久到似乎兩個人看起來都已經真的遺忘，他仍然會懷疑自己是不是已經開始變得不正常，竟會對幾乎朝夕相處的朋友動念。

孫東柱握住他的手，用蘸有碘酒的棉棒清理著仍心不在焉的金建學指頭上的傷。

「建學哥的身體很寶貴，還要跳舞呢，也要多注意才行。」

孫東柱說著。他指尖的溫度並不高，像他冷白的膚色一樣帶著冰冷，垂下眼細心處理傷口的時候能看見他纖長的睫毛因為眼睛眨動而微顫。

「我自己來就行。」

金建學將與孫東柱相觸碰的手縮回，從醫療箱隨意拿走了一個創可貼，拒絕了孫東柱的進一步動作。

他沒有發現孫東柱有些愣住，只是起身向房間走去。

……

3.

呂煥雄終於還是在合宿的最後一天超出負荷地倒下了。

在練習結束時，音樂停下的瞬間耳鳴聲彷彿要將他吞噬，在陷入昏厥以前他聽見身邊有很多人在喊他的名字，眼前的一切變得模糊扭曲，直到一片昏暗，身體變得很重，雙腿力氣被抽空的時候他覺得自己好像被誰接住了，卻沒力氣睜開雙眼去確認。

半夢半醒間，他聽見了救護車的鳴聲。

呂煥雄躺在擔架床上，好像做了很長的一個夢，一個怎麼樣都無法掙脫的噩夢。

「煥雄他沒事吧？」

金英助趕到醫院的時候，呂煥雄正躺在病床上，床邊是陪他到醫院神色有些疲憊的孫東柱和金建學。連日練習到深夜再加上出了這種事，都顯得有些身心俱疲。

「醫生說是壓力過大造成的眩暈發作，醒來就可以出院了。」孫東柱見金英助衝進病房的時候連忙站起來說道，他已經從金建學那裡知道了金英助跟呂煥雄的關係，「真的很抱歉沒有照顧好煥雄哥……」

金建學見過幾次呂煥雄差點暈倒但都自己緩過來了樣子，但從來沒有嚴重到倒下後怎麼叫都不醒來的程度，顯然大家都嚇到了。在等待救護車的時候，是金建學一直把呂煥雄抱在懷裡，試圖把他喚醒。

「謝謝你們送他來醫院……」金英助心急，但孫東柱在一旁內疚的樣子讓人不好受。他也認出了金建學。從前在學校，還有看呂煥雄演出的時候總是會看見兩人在一起。

然而金建學卻有著閃躲他的眼神，讓金英助無法不想起那天晚上穿在呂煥雄身上的，尺寸明顯寬大的衛衣，那件屬於金建學的衣服。可是呂煥雄讓人擔心的狀態讓他暫時沒有心思去糾結這些事。

「你們都辛苦了，先回去吧。等他醒來我會帶他回家。」金英助坐到了床邊，握住了呂煥雄的手。

「可是……」眼睛有些發紅的孫東柱看了看病床上的人，又被金建學拍了拍背拉走了。

「那我們就先回去了。」金建學並沒有直視金英助的眼睛，說完便帶著孫東柱走出了病房。

孫東柱雖然不願意，但也只好跟這金建學一起離開醫院。如果自己在發現呂煥雄狀態不好的時候讓他停下也不會發生這種事情。

「我送你回家吧。」

金建學看著身旁的人愧疚的樣子有些不忍心，「合宿的行李讓他們幫忙帶回來就行了，我會聯繫的。」

孫東柱疲憊的眼裡有一絲驚訝地看向身邊的金建學，性格里從來都不喜歡麻煩別人的他一開始想拒絕，但還是忍住了。更讓他感覺到罪惡感的是，在這種時候自己竟然還會想著把握和金建學獨處的機會。

當孫東柱再次在藝大的開學典禮上見到金建學的時候，他第一次感覺到那些老套電影裡頭所說的那種命運感。

因為父母都在行業內工作，孫東柱從小就生活在藝術的熏陶中，然而他並不喜歡那些東西，可能是出於叛逆，他只想要擺脫家裡給他安排的道路。

然而因為家人的緣故，他總能拿到一些外面的人搶都很難搶到的演出門票。當時他還只是一個高中生，他的好朋友恰恰又對這類活動特別喜愛，在朋友軟磨硬泡之下孫東柱還是拿走了兩張他並不關心的舞團演出門票陪朋友去看。

那是他和金建學的第一次相遇，甚至算不上相遇，孫東柱只是在公演禮堂的觀眾席上沒有精神地看著，卻沒有想過自己會對原本不屑一顧的舞蹈公演看得那麼入迷，甚至被裡面的舞者吸引。

他看見金建學在舞台上眼神里的力量時，心臟好像被什麼觸動了，那是他第一次有了想要瞭解和靠近一個人的感覺，但他並不知道那是一種什麼心情，只是問了問旁邊的朋友那是誰。

「聽說是藝大的學生，但不知道名字。」

如果不是因為那天心裡的悸動，孫東柱可能也沒料到自己會考藝大。他說服自己，只是為了碰碰運氣，並不是為了那天舞台上的那個人才來的，深深吸了一口氣走進了藝大開學典禮的禮堂里。

彷彿那些老掉牙的電影情節，孫東柱看見了站在其他前輩中手插著口袋望向窗外發呆的金建學。

世界彷彿靜止的瞬間，孫東柱欣喜卻沒敢上前。周圍人嬉鬧的身影和聊天聲里，他在角落自由自主地望向他。終於再次見到了，但也僅僅於此。

距離感一直存在了很久，直到他在父母的介紹下巧合地成為了舞團經紀人。

而那個他一直憧憬的人，現在就坐在自己的身旁。

金建學和孫東柱坐在計程車的後座，那些回憶里的畫面從孫東柱的腦中消散，他看了看身邊一直望著車窗外的金建學，那些飛馳而過的夜色映在他的瞳孔迅速掠過，孫東柱想過要告訴他那些他們之間確實存在的緣分，遲疑很久還是忍住了。

「建學哥，明天見。」

「嗯。明天見，好好休息吧。」

車里的人輕輕拉上了計程車門。

即使就在身邊，金建學對人築起的牆似乎仍將他隔得很遠很遠。

孫東柱嘆了口氣，望著出租車向反方向掉頭駛遠，直到消失在視野里。

……

手機震動。

金英助從床上醒來，摸到手機看了看屏幕上催畫的工作短信。上次畫展結束後他就一直在籌備作品集和下一次展出的畫，呂煥雄不在的這些天里他一直很焦躁，在畫室里提起筆又放下，什麼也畫不出來。

身旁是蜷縮在被子里抱著金英助另一邊手臂仍在熟睡的呂煥雄。昨晚從醫院醒來回到家後，他很快就抱著自己睡著了。

金英助看著呂煥雄在夢里安穩的側臉，心裡似乎踏實了一些。交往以來已經很久沒有過這樣長時間分開的日子，而分開的日子讓他焦慮不安。

他突然想到也是自從遇見呂煥雄後，他的作品才變得絢爛多彩。

學生時代的他除了泡在學校畫室，幾乎沒什麼時間會出去活動，而呂煥雄不一樣，他是一個外向活潑的人，在和金英助交往以前即使練舞再累，也會用空閒時間和朋友到處去玩。

但金英助想見他，他一定會留在畫室里陪在自己身邊。有時候他會撇著嘴抱怨他看不懂金英助架子上的那些畫集，他只能看得懂金英助畫里的美，金英助會安慰覺得無聊的他，和他說一定會為他畫出更多他所喜歡的。

呂煥雄覺得自己好像從來沒有這麼喜歡過一個人，喜歡到願意改變自己的習慣去遷就金英助，這個和自己本不屬於一個世界的人。

隨著時間的推移，金英助變得更加貪戀和呂煥雄在一起的時間，也是從那開始呂煥雄搬進金英助的家裡。

一旦開始想佔有一個人，貪婪的慾望就會逐漸膨脹。

金英助的記憶里始終有一個深刻的畫面，是在教他畫畫的恩師看見他的畫後，意味深長地問他是否戀愛了。金英助不疑有他的點頭，只是沒想到並沒有像想象中一樣得到祝福。

「找到靈感是好事，但不要把所有情感的寄託在他人身上。」

一旦崩塌，對兩個人都是傷害。

金英助確實記在了心裡，可是他無法做到，似乎已經陷得太深無法回頭了。呂煥雄對他來說好像是讓人成癮的毒藥，只有他在身邊的時候，金英助才能畫出他心裡最美好的世界，他只能抓住這個人，這個他所有的靈感。

金英助小心翼翼地將手抽出來起身，卻還是弄醒了呂煥雄。

而呂煥雄醒來的第一句話竟然還是要去排練，幾乎變成了本能的反應，最近的他除了跳舞已經想不到其他任何事情。

「你們經紀人已經幫你請過假了，今天就休息一天吧。」

金英助看床上的人揉著頭緩緩起身，經過一夜的休息臉色確實比昨晚好了許多。

「嗯…」

呂煥雄拖著逐漸有了些許實感的身軀走到客廳時，門鈴剛好響起。

「你好點了嗎？」

門後，是拎著兩個行李包的金建學，舞團的人將他們的行李搬了回來，自然也由和他關係最好的金建學幫他送過來。他見到呂煥雄有些發懵的臉還是有些擔心。呂煥雄點點頭，又像想起了什麼一樣四處用眼睛搜尋著那件忘記還他的灰色衛衣。

「在這。」

金英助不知道是什麼時候出來的，從衣物架上將衛衣遞給了他。

「謝謝，那我先走了。」金建學從金英助的手裡接過衣服的時候，是一種很奇妙的感覺，是心虛，還有不悅。也是這一絲不悅，讓他鬼使神差地做出了不該做的動作：

「你好好休息，下次排練見。」

金建學揉了揉呂煥雄的頭髮，帶上了門。

呂煥雄這下完全清醒了。

他覺得這個總是拒絕曖昧的肢體接觸的人無端地揉自己頭這種行為一定是瘋了，甚至是在金英助的面前。

然而一旁愣了一下的金英助卻很快地將情緒掩飾了過去。

「我們雄尼真是被很多人關心著呢。」

金英助象徵性地抱了抱仍有些滯住的呂煥雄，便留下他走回去拐角後的畫室。他呆坐在畫板前，剛剛的畫面一直揮之不去，他不是有意要懷疑他的戀人，但佔有的慾望還是湧了上來。

呂煥雄敲了敲虛掩著的門，看見金英助緊緊握著筆刷坐在畫架前發呆，似乎沒有注意到自己走進來。

「英助哥…？我們出去吃飯吧……」

他拍了拍金英助的肩膀，卻被金英助站起來一把抱在了懷裡。

「雄尼…」

懷抱的力量大得讓呂煥雄有些難以呼吸，但他沒有反抗。

「巡演結束就呆在我身邊，哪都不要去好不好。」

「嗯…」

被擠壓著的胸口終於被放鬆，金英助的理智明白自己不應該在這種時候讓昨天才剛被送進醫院的呂煥雄受累，但身體卻不想要停下來，只有呂煥雄的體溫能讓此刻的他冷靜。

他吻著還未理順呼吸的呂煥雄，把人放倒在沙發上，將壓抑已久的慾火傾斜到呂煥雄的身上。

赤裸的軀體炙熱地交纏，呂煥雄聽見這個佔有著他的身體的人一遍又一遍地在他的耳邊問著「你愛我嗎」，一遍遍地要確認自己在他心裡的位置。

呂煥雄早就已經把心交給了金英助。熱得快要讓人窒息的酥麻讓他無法從慾望帶來的暈眩感中脫離，只能用身體回應著體內的抽動告訴他自己有多愛他。

……

4.

努力還是沒有背叛呂煥雄，雖然籌備過程發生了很多事情也讓整個舞團的人都很勞累，但最終取得的成果讓所有人暫時忘記了背後的辛勞，在最終場大獲成功後決定來一場大的慶功宴。

直到走下舞台，呂煥雄緊繃的神經才終於放鬆下來。

「辛苦啦！」

「東柱也辛苦了！」

後台里隊員們互相道著，決定著晚上的聚會要在去哪家餐廳。

「煥雄哥，在找這個嗎？」

看起來明顯情緒高漲的孫東柱看見呂煥雄在後台亂糟糟的桌上翻著什麼，看見離自己比較近的角落里呂煥雄的手機，便拿起來向他揮了揮。

「啊，謝謝。」

呂煥雄接過手機便急急忙忙地按亮屏幕想打電話，但未讀信息讓他停住了動作：

「雄尼，突然有工作，今天不能去看你演出了。抱歉，慶功宴玩得開心。」

一整天都在忙著準備彩排和演出的他一直沒有時間看手機而在上台前錯過了這條消息。還來不及失落，呂煥雄便被舞團的大家拉著收拾東西準備去了慶功宴。

那就好好放鬆地玩一個晚上吧。他想。

一群人就這樣鬧哄哄地在餐吧里開心地喝著酒吃著為了巡演已經很久都沒有吃上過的大餐，他們舉起酒杯朝向坐在中央的孫東柱，拱著他站起來發表感言，畢竟是第一次帶隊參加演出，大家都知道他的不容易。

孫東柱有些害羞，但是在放鬆的氛圍和微醺下還是說了些感謝大家的話，又笑著坐下去被大家指著說臉紅了。呂煥雄看著大家開心的樣子也覺得欣慰，金英助缺席的空虛感似乎完全消散了。

呂煥雄坐在角落里自己喝了一會兒，醉意攀升後抬眼不小心與坐在另外一桌的金建學對上了眼神。

金建學也沒有立即移開視線，只是默默地看著他。呂煥雄才突然覺得惱火。因為那以後一門心思只專注地忙著練習，也沒有和金建學有過過多的交流。他想起上次金建學的曖昧動作。

正想越過人群去找他問清楚的時候，孫東柱靠近了金建學。似乎在他耳邊說了些什麼，就把他拉走了。

呂煥雄見錯過了機會，只好轉身走進了衛生間。今天沒有人在他旁邊阻止他喝酒，不知不覺就給自己灌了很多杯，頭痛的感覺讓他覺得自己需要洗把臉清醒一下。

他搖搖欲墜地將身體挪到了洗手台前，水龍頭流出的涼水讓他暫時酒醒了一些，也顧不上舞台妝會不會已經花掉，至少他要給自己留一些力氣回家。

或許是喝醉酒產生的幻覺，他總感覺身後的隔間我真將門虛掩從門縫盯著他。呂煥雄又用手撈了點水往臉上拍，再望鏡子里身後的門又確實是緊關著的。

「我真的醉了吧。」

呂煥雄自言自語著走出衛生間，看見孫東柱似乎有些失落地從店外回來坐回了自己的位置上。

「東柱你回來啦，剛剛去哪了？」

「要小心點，我們的競爭舞團今天也在這附近商演，聽說他們手段很骯髒的，指不定會乾點什麼壞事呢。」

「就是啊，畢竟是輸給了我們才失去了巡演機會，東柱一定要小心點保護自己。」

「畢竟我們東柱這麼可愛。」

孫東柱身邊的人看他回來時臉色不太好，七嘴八舌地和他說著，又繼續把話題帶到其他都市傳說般的八卦去了。

「金建學，我還沒跟你算賬。」呂煥雄走出店外，看見不遠處的金建學正打算攔計程車不聲不響地離開聚會，便一把將他伸出的手拍了下去。

「算什麼賬，你又醉了？」金建學甩開他的手，也沒有管他莫名其妙對自己發瘋的樣子，用看醉漢的眼神看著他。

他們所在的路邊很荒涼並不好攔車，因為演出結束收拾完東西的時候已經很晚，公演場地也有些偏僻，他們也只能在這個比較安靜的地方找到還在營業的餐吧。

「你那天為什麼要在英助哥面前那樣，不知道會讓人誤會嗎？」

「我們都做過了，還有什麼可誤會的。」

今天的金建學看起來冷漠得不尋常，隨口就說著破罐子破摔的話。

「都讓你別再提那件事了，你瘋了？」他拉扯金建學的手臂，金建學也沒有什麼反應，只是任由呂煥雄做著似乎在撒酒瘋的行為。

「對，我瘋了。」  
「瘋了所以才會喜歡你。」

兩人之間的空氣在金建學說出這句話的瞬間凝結了，呂煥雄瞪大眼睛看著他，手上的動作止住。

金建學覺得自己確實瘋了，才會對呂煥雄說出這種話，但看見呂煥雄跑出來的樣子，他再也沒辦法讓告白爛在心裡，他的的確確喜歡他，也沒想過要呂煥雄做出什麼回應，只是自私地想說出來讓自己能舒坦一些罷了。

擅自擾亂自己內心的人是呂煥雄，讓他嘗嘗和自己一樣的滋味也並沒什麼錯吧。

呂煥雄看著說完便扒開了他的手向前走了幾步試圖繼續攔車的人，正想說些什麼。

卻被不知道什麼時候從身後冒出來的人用布捂住了口鼻，一種沒有聞過的香味，他想伸手卻發現身體已經不聽使喚了，再也沒有保持清醒的力量。

金建學回頭看見呂煥雄被套上頭套拖走的瞬間，自己也被捂住了呼吸陷入暈厥。

……

身體不正常地發燙。

明明側臥在冰冷的水泥地上，從體內傳來的溫度卻熱得嚇人。地上的人艱難地蠕動，雙手被反綁在了身後，雙腿也被併攏捆綁著。

呂煥雄睜開眼的時候，看見的是身邊的同樣被綁住的金建學滿頭大汗的樣子，正試圖用蠻力把拘束他雙手的繩子掙開。

「金建學……？」

呂煥雄只覺得身體的感覺很奇怪，從蘇醒的那一刻開始，逐漸地在發熱。他還未搞清楚狀況，試圖呼喚坐在另一個牆角的金建學。

「我們被盯上了。」

在失去意識前幾秒，他分明看見了呂煥雄身後兩個戴著黑色口罩的人，似乎是在試鏡時打過照面的競爭對手。

金建學被扔到這個破舊的水泥房間時，身體與地面撞擊的疼痛讓他短暫地半清醒了一下，感覺嘴裡被塞了幾顆藥丸強行吞下後又暈了過去。但暈厥沒有持續太久，很快身體的反應就讓他清醒了過來，一種很熱很難受的下身不可控制地腫脹感讓他開始冒汗。

也許是因為那些人過於慌張，生疏的手法並沒有讓繩結綁得太緊，最終還是被金建學掙脫開了。

金建學解開了自己腿上的束縛，因為過久地維持同一姿勢而麻木的四肢讓他只能艱難地挪動到呂煥雄的身邊替他解綁。

呂煥雄的臉色看起來並不好，藥物的作用讓他的心跳幾乎要撞穿身體般的快而沈重，金建學將他微微顫抖著的身體扶坐了起來，冷汗快要讓他的衣服濕透。

「好冷……」呂煥雄在不住地發抖。身體分明在發燙，然而在體溫燃燒了太久過後，體感的知覺卻開始變冷，他不自覺地向體溫此刻比他高出更多的金建學懷裡靠去。

直到呂煥雄發燙的身體與自己靠近時金建學才明白過來，他們被強行服下的是什麼藥。

金建學的心跳也很快，身體的反應已經超出了理智可以控制的範圍。他知道虛弱的呂煥雄現在需要他，也同樣知道只差一點，他就會再次犯錯。

「好難受。」氣息打在了他的頸窩，呂煥雄現在的樣子就像是香甜的血液對吸血鬼的吸引力一樣讓人快要發瘋。

「他們給我們下了藥，不要靠近我…」

金建學閉上眼。即使這樣說著，本能卻無法將人推開，呂煥雄的溫度還是纏上了他快要達到極限的身體。

呂煥雄聽懂了他的話，他的處境也一樣。金建學為他解開綁著手的繩子時，只是觸碰到他的皮膚，那種不屬於他意志里的對肉體的慾望就會被激起，他的下體一點點地發硬發脹，只是被衣服束縛住就無比煎熬。

慾望竟是讓人如此崩潰的事情。

金建學快要承受不住這種折磨，他在自己的外套口袋里翻找著手機，早已耗盡的電量只是讓屏幕亮起都做不到了。而呂煥雄甚至沒有將手機從餐桌上帶出來。

「該死。」

懷裡的人胸膛因為急促的呼吸不自然地起伏著，輕皺著眉忍耐的樣子，肌膚相貼的部分燙得好像會把人灼傷。被媚藥掏空了理智的金建學還是將人推到了水泥地上，失控地按著這個嬌小的人吻了起來。

「金建學，冷靜一點……」

力量上的差距讓他好不容易才兩人分開，金建學仍壓在自己的身上，其實呂煥雄更加害怕的是自己也無法控制自己

「不要做會後悔的事……」

可是金建學已經無法停下來了。

「對不起…」

金建學不斷地道歉，就在呂煥雄的耳邊。他知道他要做的事情是錯誤的，在兩個人都清楚知道自己在幹什麼的時候，可是身體本能想緩和難受並不是憑借冷靜就能忍耐下來的，呂煥雄同樣也明白。

他將人的褲子解開，同樣腫脹的性器相碰在一起，不可控制的快感迸發，骯髒破舊的水泥房裡只剩下兩人粗重的喘息聲，難以再組織出完整的語句。

「做也可以……不要……不要讓英助哥知道……」

那是呂煥雄擠出最後一絲力氣拼湊出來的話。

他的雙腿被架在金建學腰的兩側，燙得嚇人的性器頂入時他痛苦地仰起了頭，身體水份彷彿快要被體溫蒸乾讓他的喉結隨著吞咽的動作上下移動，兩人過熱的溫度讓金建學不敢貼近呂煥雄，只是半俯著身讓肢體本能地撞擊身下的人。

然而異常的慾望維持的時間並不正常，金建學感覺呂煥雄一直抓著自己手臂的手已經漸漸沒有了力氣，下身的腫脹敢卻仍未緩解。

「快點結束……」

呂煥雄的腿酸痛得不住顫抖，他感覺自己快要失去意識但每一次伴隨著刺激的抽插都會讓他清醒一下，他的慾望也並沒有被解放，直到雙手沒有了力氣，金建學終於抱住了差點暈過去的他。

呂煥雄能感覺到金建學的性器正在自己體內微微抽搐，然後是被體液灌滿的並不好受的感覺。

耳邊是金建學低沈而已經沙啞的聲音，他喚著幾乎昏睡過去的呂煥雄。

會沒事的。對不起。

在昏厥和清醒之間掙扎的漫長時間里，似乎聽見了警車的鳴笛聲。

兩人被發現的時候，呂煥雄無力地靠在牆邊，身上蓋著的是金建學的外套。而金建學在離他有些距離的另一個角落冷得有些發抖。

孫東柱發現直到聚會結束兩人也仍舊沒有出現也失去聯繫，而四處又有些荒涼，以為出了什麼意外便緊張地報了警。

警察看著路邊的監控攝像告訴他兩人是被幾個人一起擄走的，所幸沿路都被拍了下來才能這麼快找到。他們被送往警局的時候，全程沒有說過一句話，沈默的路程中，孫東柱注意到了呂煥雄的手始終緊攥著自己的褲側。

「煥雄哥…我送你回去吧？」

做完筆錄時已經是凌晨，孫東柱看著從警察局拖著腳步出來的呂煥雄臉色很蒼白，腳步發虛的樣子讓他無法放心。

然而疲憊得已經做不出任何表情的呂煥雄只是輕輕拿開孫東柱攙扶著自己的手，拒絕了他的好意。他沒有多停留便打車離開了這裡。

奇怪的是金建學也反常地沒有提出要送呂煥雄回家，儘管金建學的狀態看上去也並不好。

孫東柱並不知道兩人之間發生了什麼，只是從金建學的臉上可以看出他一直在隱忍著什麼。

「你也小心回家。」

金建學上車前對孫東柱說，然而眼神並沒有直視他。

……

5.

呂煥雄回到家的時候天已經微亮，家裡並沒有人，金英助似乎是因為臨時來工作太忙也沒有回家。一夜沒睡的疲勞加上身體的難受難以支撐，但身上的汗味和下體粘稠的感覺讓呂煥雄無法立即入睡。

他強撐著身體將衣物脫掉隨手扔進了洗衣籃。

只是一個走神就足以讓他體力不支地暈倒，但也必須給自己清理乾淨體內殘留的精液，他已經沒有力氣可以再生病了。

呂煥雄踏進放滿了溫水的浴缸里。他從未做過這樣的事情，金英助很懂得保護他，偶爾不戴套做愛後也會溫柔地將他抱到浴室為他做清理，擔心呂煥雄自己來會傷到自己。

藥物起效後他的慾望就沒有被釋放過，被困在那裡的時候，金建學試過要幫他，可是每一下的套弄都讓他覺得自己心跳得快要死了，便抓著他的手阻止了他。而現在藥效早就退去，一種渾身不自在的虛無感讓他不安。

他忍著不適將指頭深入自己的體內，不知道是因為敏感，還是只是因為環繞在周圍的水蒸氣讓他喘不過氣，另一隻手緊摳著浴缸的邊緣。

他想起以前每一次因為清理而忍耐的時候，都有金英助輕撫著他的後背抱著他。然而自己卻還是一次再次地做出了對不起他的事情。

時間變得很漫長，呂煥雄不記得自己是怎麼完成這些折磨自己的動作，也不記得自己是怎麼有力氣回到臥室躺下。

他陷入沈睡，很長很長的噩夢緊緊地將他鎖在了黑暗中，以至於第二天早上沒有拉上窗簾的玻璃窗後透出的陽光照入臥室，直到光線緩緩在自己的身上蔓延，金英助回家時密碼門鎖發出的電子聲也沒有讓他醒來。

為了作品集的事情連夜加班後金英助乾脆在工作室睡了一覺才回來，看見玄關處放著呂煥雄的鞋確認了他回家的痕跡後便沒有多想地走進衛生間打算洗漱後一起休息。

一直到剛才還有些昏昏沈沈的金英助直到脫下衣服後注意到洗衣籃橫臥在地上，似乎是呂煥雄走出浴室時不小心撞翻的。

金英助蹲下，將散在地上的幾件衣服揀起時，摸到了最上面一條褲子後粘稠的液體。

他皺著眉將褲子展開，是精液。

即使懷疑這是因為過度勞累的錯覺，然而這團快要被自己捏皺的布料上的痕跡，金英助怎麼可能不知道是什麼。

一瞬的心亂讓他起身打開了花灑試圖讓拍打在他身上的熱水讓自己冷靜下來，然而腦中那些混亂的畫面揮之不去。那個每夜睡在自己的床邊，從來都只屬於自己的人，那束他世界里的光，背叛了自己。

金英助胸口澀澀地發疼，他猛的想起他們的相遇，從呂煥雄輕吻他向他告白的那天起他已經無法想象沒有呂煥雄在自己身邊的日子。但到頭來那些真實發生過的故事也許只是一場逼真的夢嗎，如果昨晚自己沒有因為工作而缺席他的演出，事情的走向又會不會變得不同。

闖入我世界的是你，現在又要親自將一切毀掉嗎。

他思來想去也無法得到答案，懊悔和痛苦的感情交織，要將呂煥雄鎖在自己身邊的想法逐漸衝昏他的頭腦。金英助只是想到呂煥雄在別人身下的樣子就覺得頭皮發麻，他的胸口很痛，而怒氣又讓難過消退了下去。

金英助關掉了將自己淋得濕透的水，換上了掛在一旁的浴衣。在打開臥室房門的時候，呂煥雄仍蜷縮著身子沈在睡夢中。

就像往日一樣安穩的睡臉，卻讓金英助更加惱火，為什麼可以在做完那些骯髒的事情以後還像沒事人一樣心安理得地睡在屬於我們的床上。

「雄尼。」

金英助掀開被子的動作讓呂煥雄迷糊地睜開眼，還沒反應過來便被粗魯地脫去了上衣。而金英助看見的，是呂煥雄的身上金建學不知輕重的動作留下的紅色印子。

「昨晚玩得開心嗎？」金英助冷冷的聲音就在耳邊。

「哥…？」

雙腿被扒開，最敏感的地方暴露在房間內冰冷的空氣中讓呂煥雄終於清醒了過來。金英助並沒有進入他，而是俯身用唇貼在呂煥雄的耳邊。

「我問你，昨晚玩得開心嗎？」

然而金英助的問題並不是為了聽到答案而問的。他沒有給呂煥雄思考的餘地，用兩根手指強硬地侵入了呂煥雄的下身仍有些發疼的位置。

呂煥雄因為巡演而不在家的這些天，沒被使用過的部位本應該因為發緊而難以進入才對。金英助對這副身體是最熟悉不過的，在沒有擴張過的情況下，就像他想要確認的那樣，呂煥雄的身體很快便適應了他的指頭。

「為什麼要背叛我……？」

如果在最後關頭，即使呂煥雄死不承認，金英助至少可以催眠自己一切都只是自己的誤會，卻沒想到等來的是呂煥雄哭著的一句道歉。

「對不起……」

他本想說他沒有，可是張開嘴的瞬間說不出口，呂煥雄無法對金英助說謊，他知道自己的身體的確做了不該做的事，受到懲罰也是理所應當，然而金英助讓人陌生的態度還是讓他委屈得流淚。

緊接著的疼痛讓呂煥雄緊閉著眼咬住了唇。

金英助進入得很用力，沒有給呂煥雄絲毫適應的時間，一下下地撞擊著他變得虛弱的身體。

「是金建學嗎？」

金英助將身下人的臉掰向了直視自己的方向，又問了一次。呂煥雄紅著眼搖頭，再次道歉卻沒有得到金英助的原諒，反而被粗暴地頂入更深更敏感的地方。呂煥雄疼得全身發麻，斷斷續續的痛苦呻吟逐漸不成聲音。

「原諒我…」

頭暈的感覺襲來時，呂煥雄已經失去了叫出聲的力氣，只是在雙眼即將失去焦距以前，他看見了金英助眼裡除了憤怒，還有他從未見過的悲傷。

等呂煥雄再次驚醒的時候，窗外已經是一片昏暗的夜裡。身上被嚴實地蓋好著被子，他睡在床的一邊，而另一邊本該是金英助的位置，人卻不在。

他撐起身，甚至懷疑一切只是自己做的一場噩夢，然而臉上的淚痕和下身的疼痛告訴他那都是他真切承受過的。

一整天都沒有吃過東西的呂煥雄在下床時因為貧血的感覺而眼花，摔倒在了地上又強撐著發軟的腿起身。獨自呆在安靜房間里的感覺很不好受，他本只想在經歷那些事後好好地躺在金英助的懷裡，讓他的體溫安慰自己，但現在一切都讓他開始感到不安。平靜的空氣，空無一人的臥室，所有孤獨的感覺都讓人窒息。

客廳的燈沒有被打開，一片黑暗之中只有走廊拐角處傳來一絲亮光。金英助的畫室里，只開著一盞立地式的暗黃台燈，金英助躺在一旁的沙發上，而畫板上的不是畫，是被用黑色顏料發洩過的痕跡。

呂煥雄將金英助身上的毯子往上拉了些，卻讓淺眠的人醒了過來。而他沒有想到的是，自己在那一刻本能的反應竟是微微地後退。

然而金英助還是抱住了他，像一切恢復了平靜的柔和，又像是心冷下來後的冷漠的語氣。

「雄尼哪裡都不要去，知道了嗎。」

呂煥雄點頭。明明自己就在金英助的懷裡，他的溫度卻似乎怎麼也無法傳達到自己的身上了。

……

結束了巡演後，舞團活動也進入了空檔期。

大家的生活似乎都回歸到了平日的樣子，沒有了累人的排練，不聚在一起玩鬧的時間也讓人有些寂寞。

孫東柱會在學校遇到來上課的金建學，但對方即使看見了自己，也不會像遇見熟人那樣向自己打招呼。

但是孫東柱並不後悔慶功宴那天所做的事。那天孫東柱把金建學拉出餐廳，借著酒意還是沒忍住向他表白了。

他看著金建學的眼睛，把自己所有的故事說了出來，從第一次見到金建學，他考上藝大的原因，到後來再次相遇。金建學一開始有些驚訝，但也靜靜地聽他說完了。

孫東柱被路邊的寒風吹得眼周有些泛紅，抬著眼用那種小動物一樣讓人忍不住憐愛的眼神等待著他的回應，卻等來了拒絕。

「我不能和你在一起。」

失落難以掩飾，但孫東柱也只是笑著跟他說沒關係。

「是因為建學哥有喜歡的人嗎？」

金建學沒有回答，孫東柱也不再自討沒趣地問下去，轉身回到餐廳內的時候，便看見呂煥雄追出去的樣子。

「建學哥！」

今天是第一次，孫東柱在校園裡向金建學搭話。自從上次在警局的分别以後，他們便沒有再聯繫過。

金建學停住了腳步，卻被孫東柱拉住了袖子。

「一會兒下課一起去咖啡廳坐坐嗎？」

如果是以前的孫東柱，一定會很瞧不起自己現在厚臉皮的行為，可是面對金建學，他似乎無法放棄。

金建學沒有拒絕，比起回家一個人胡思亂想，有個人在身邊的確要好受一些。他已經很久沒聯繫上呂煥雄了，不論是消息還是電話，所有發送給呂煥雄的信息都沒有過回應，也沒再見他來學校上過課。他覺得呂煥雄是有意在躲著他，多麼可笑，同樣是被表白的人，他甚至覺得自己要比呂煥雄更坦蕩一些。

而學校附近的咖啡廳，很快便成為了他們下課後坐在一起打發時間的地方。他不知道孫東柱是怎麼想的，怎麼能做到和自己喜歡又不能在一起的人如此坦然地經常呆在一起，但他又會立馬想到自己對呂煥雄也沒什麼不同。他想告訴孫東柱放棄自己，但偶爾又會將自己代入孫東柱。

他坐在咖啡廳里，自嘲地覺得這一切很諷刺，自己竟然會望著窗外希望路過的其中一個人會是呂煥雄。

孫東柱告訴他，不久前警察通知了他們，綁走他們的人已經被抓到了，是競爭舞團氣急敗壞乾出來的事情。金建學不知道該做何反應，那天發生的事已經超出了他能應對的範圍，他不敢回想，也不願意讓呂煥雄那張痛苦的臉再出現在自己的腦中。

「好擔心煥雄哥，已經好久沒見過他了。」

孫東柱這麼說著，的確出於擔心，同時也為了看看金建學的反應。雖然不知道那天兩人被綁的時候具體發生了什麼，但可以確定的是兩人之間的秘密一定變多了。

果然，金建學用吸管攪拌著咖啡的手還是僵住了一下。

但是人對感情總是貪心的，至少他對金建學的情感是這樣。即使金建學對他的態度總是很冷，但隨著時間的推移，孫東柱甚至產生了即使是成為替代也沒有關係，只要能跟金建學在一起就足夠的想法。

「建學哥，利用我也沒關係的。」

孫東柱望著坐在自己對面的人，最終還是把心裡想說的話說了出來。他不知道金建學有沒有聽懂他的話，只是那以後他們尷尬而曖昧的關係並沒有任何改變。

……

6.

呂煥雄呆在家裡的這段時間，眩暈發作的次數越來越多。

就像是為了贖罪，呂煥雄的確像金英助所要求的一樣不再出門，也不再有精神回復那些關心的消息，未接來電堆積著，像他的壓力，一點點地壓得他喘不過氣。

呂煥雄不知道自己怎麼會變成現在這樣，也不明白那之後金英助對他的態度，有時候是溫柔的，有時又陌生得可怕。

呂煥雄被頂撞著的身體顫慄著，不知道是第幾次高潮過後，床頭櫃上的手機傳來了震動和鈴聲。是金建學打來的電話。而呂煥雄根本無法保持清醒，也沒有打算理會。

「接電話。」金英助沒有停止身下的動作，將手機遞到了呂煥雄的耳邊。然而呂煥雄顫抖的指尖甚至無法按下通話鍵，更加無法在這種情況下說出一句完整的話。

呂煥雄抗拒地側過臉，金英助卻已經替他按下了那個綠色按鍵。

「煥雄？」

話筒傳來的是金建學的聲音。

呂煥雄艱難地張開嘴，卻只能發出嗯的聲音。然後是來自下身的惡意頂弄，金英助直到呂煥雄忍耐的極限，他並沒有想要讓他好過的意思。

「不要再…打給我了……」

掛斷，不由分說的衝撞。直到再也沒有力氣睜開眼，金英助才會放過他。

像這樣在家的每一天，他們頻繁地做愛，在臥室，在金英助畫畫的房間，但呂煥雄卻發現金英助不再吻他，只是將暴戾的情感發洩在他的身上。承受快感和痛苦過後，呂煥雄會從背後抱著金英助，然而金英助不再像從前一樣回過身將他擁入懷中。

金英助呆在畫室里的時間更多了，但大多數時候他根本畫不出任何東西，從發現自己從呂煥雄身上所得到的靈感消失殆盡開始，他心裡的色彩似乎消失了。

呂煥雄也發現了這點，他出入金英助的畫室，看見的畫已經不像以前一樣有生命力，每當感覺到思緒乾涸的時候，金英助會用他的方式折磨呂煥雄。

有時候呂煥雄會想，金英助真的愛過他嗎？

回頭想想，一切看上去又好像是自己的一廂情願，但金英助應該也是需要他的吧，即使不是為了愛，即使只是為了他那些所謂的藝術靈感。

「你真的愛過我嗎？」

身體的交合讓他不住地喘息，沒有得到回應，呂煥雄還是覺得自己輸了，輸給了這個能夠對自己狠心的人。金英助沒有回答他，只是扶著他的腰繼續發洩著。

「還是只是因為離開了我你畫不出畫？」

呂煥雄還是把不該說的話說了出來，他知道這會觸怒金英助，他說中了，然後呢，這是不是也表示金英助真的沒有愛過他。他看著金英助複雜的眼神，卻只讓身體承受的煎熬徒增。

他好像再也不能聽見金英助像以前那樣對他的甜言蜜語，取而代之的，是用最骯髒的污言穢語在他的耳邊讓他感覺羞恥，在呂煥雄快要到達時握住他的根部讓他忍耐，又在呂煥雄高潮過後繼續在他敏感的體內撞擊他的敏感點，他要聽他求饒，呂煥雄卻怎麼也不順他的心。

漸漸地呂煥雄在床上也不再像以前一樣逆來順受，壓抑的情緒讓他只能通過激烈的交合來把心痛疏解。在金英助壓著他粗暴地將性器塞入他身體里時，他強忍著不發出聲音，然而金英助對他每個角落的性感帶都了如指掌，他最明白要怎麼折磨呂煥雄。

呂煥雄控制不了愈發敏感的身體，呻吟還是會隨著顫抖從喉間溢出。

「我們雄尼和別人做的時候也叫得這麼騷麼？」

呂煥雄緊緊揪著發皺的床單不作回答，金英助會低頭咬他的耳垂，加快下身抽插的速度，直到呂煥雄屈服於他。

他睜開掛著淚水被慾望支配得迷離的眼，顫顫巍巍的手抓著金英助滿是汗水的肩膀，撫上他的臉。

「吻我……」

幾乎是乞求的語氣，然而金英助並沒有如他願。

「我讓你吻我金英助你聽見沒有……」

他發狠地將指甲摳進金英助的肩，金英助終於還是將唇湊上了這個被自己侵犯得臨近崩潰的人的嘴唇，血腥的味道在兩人的嘴裡散開，金英助咬破了他的唇，淚還是從呂煥雄的眼眶落了到枕頭上。

很疼，但肉體上的痛楚要比心痛好受多了，呂煥雄想。那種源於左胸的疼痛會向身體各處蔓延，直到手心開始發麻，他始終無法適應這種感覺。

呂煥雄開始懷疑自己，也懷疑金英助，他們真的相愛過嗎，又是怎樣落得現在這副模樣的。金英助仍然會在將慾望釋放在呂煥雄體內後幫他做清理，只是兩人變得沈默，呂煥雄會貼近他的身體，只有那一點體溫能讓他確認，他確確實實無法離開這個人，他愛他，可是金英助又如何呢。

「你愛我嗎？」

他跪在浴缸里，感受著為自己清理時難得能感覺到的溫柔，把問題問出口後又覺得自己很愚蠢，一切早就沒有意義了，從他向金英助認輸的那一刻開始。

然而等不到他的回答，他的頭忽然很痛，那種熟悉的眩暈感還是讓呂煥雄失去了意識，倒在了金英助的懷裡。

其實金英助很害怕，他能看見呂煥雄在肉眼可見地變得虛弱，每一次毫無預兆的暈倒後他都會昏睡很久，身上磕碰導致的傷痕也在增多，金英助是心疼的，只是自己已經不知道要怎麼對這個人溫柔了，他還是會恨，恨呂煥雄為什麼會做對不起自己的事情，也恨自己為什麼會變成自己厭惡的樣子。

金英助把人從浴缸里抱起，用浴巾包裹著他不讓他受涼。呂煥雄的睡臉還是那麼安穩，金英助多希望一切都能像不曾發生過一樣，好讓他還是可以安心地抱著這個人入睡。

他撫過呂煥雄的臉，只有這種時候呂煥雄不會抗拒他，不會因為害怕而後退。他自認是一個溫柔的人，面對現在的呂煥雄卻變得不像自己，或許呂煥雄在夢境中看見的也會是他嗎，他不知道，但金英助可以肯定地說自己是的。

他常常會躲進畫室里睡，因為知道呂煥雄沒有自己在身邊會休息得更好，金英助的夢里總是呂煥雄的臉，笑的樣子，哭的樣子，他常常會從夢中驚醒，發現自己的臉上有過流淚的痕跡，他不該再這樣對待呂煥雄，可是恨意卻在他的心裡發芽，讓他錯亂。

呂煥雄又是怎麼想他的呢，現在輪到了呂煥雄不斷地問金英助愛不愛他了，而自己卻無法將心意告訴這個人了。可是如果不是因為愛，他們又怎麼會變成現在這樣。

他總是會想起那天呂煥雄身上的印子，那些背叛他的證據，可是不管他再怎麼折磨他怎麼問他為什麼，呂煥雄都不願開口辯解一個字，只會緊咬著唇忍耐，他氣憤，更加難過，是從什麼時候他們之間會有了秘密。

「我愛你。」

金英助撫了撫他的臉。雖然昏睡著的呂煥雄並不會聽見。

……

呂煥雄好像變得無法感知時間了，他總是不知道自己會在哪一秒暈倒，又在什麼時候醒來。

他睜開眼的時候，身上很暖和，是金英助抱著自己睡在了自己的身邊。呂煥雄以為自己一定是做夢了，那麼久了，他都已經快要忘記被金英助抱著的感覺。他翻身，弄醒了環抱著他的人。

「醒了…？」

「嗯。」

「起來吃飯吧，已經很晚了。」

呂煥雄摸過手機看了看時間，自己昏睡的時間越來越長了，所幸這次醒來還趕得上晚飯時間。

他還是覺得這是夢，金英助竟然會邀請自己出門吃飯，他們已經很長時間沒有像樣地一起約會過，呂煥雄不出門的一個原因，也是因為害怕自己隨時會暈倒，但金英助告訴他沒關係，他不會讓呂煥雄在外面暈倒受傷的。

今晚的金英助溫柔得不真實，呂煥雄這樣想著，又覺得不對，因為金英助本性明明就是溫和的，只是在漸漸變得陌生而已。

他們來到了家附近從前他們經常去的餐廳，呂煥雄仍然覺得自己還在夢里沒有醒過來，一切像是恢復了往常，又像是沒有，如果要讓他確認自己真的醒在了現實之中，他也只能從金英助不再牽著他走路的手去確認。

金英助翻看著菜單，呂煥雄看著他，感覺像是回到了從前，又像沒有。他好久沒有這樣靜靜地看著金英助了，從以前到現在，他一直沒有變過，留著棕黑色的頭髮，會在點單的時候替他點上他最愛吃的最愛喝的，今天也是，只是餐桌上的兩人不像以前一樣有很多很多的話聊了。

呂煥雄心不在焉地用叉子卷著自己面前的意大利面，袖子有些翻起，金英助看見了他手上的淤青。金英助再怎麼折磨他，也不願意在他的身上留下痕跡，然而呂煥雄的身上還是越來越多深深淺淺的傷，都是在眩暈發作的時候撞傷的。甚至有一次，呂煥雄在倒下的時候剛好撞上桌角，所幸磕到的只是手臂而不是頭。

「雄尼。」

「嗯？」卷了許久的面依然沒有放進嘴裡。

「去看醫生吧。」

他終於還是不忍心。每一次呂煥雄醒來的時候都會逞強地不願意去醫院，他知道自己不會有事的，至少只是暈倒的話，並不會威脅他的生命，他也已經習慣這種恐懼。

「你在關心我嗎？」

呂煥雄有些好笑地問。

「我不想失去你。」

沈默。

呂煥雄終於還是聽話地去了醫院。他做了很多的檢查，卻沒有檢查出身體有什麼大問題，醫生告訴他也許是因為貧血，又看了看他的體重，告訴他要多補充營養。一些對呂煥雄來說無用的建議。

金英助抽空帶著他換了幾家醫院，得出的結論都大同小異，但只是貧血，又怎麼會像呂煥雄這樣嚴重，終於還是在最後一家醫院，醫生遞給了他一張名片，告訴他也許身體沒有問題，而是精神出了問題。

呂煥雄回家，看著那張心理醫生的名片發呆了很久。

「去看看吧。」

金英助對他說。

從那麼多家醫院回來後，金英助似乎變得真的溫柔了起來，他仍然會在床上折磨他，只是不再像以前會弄得他哭得撕心裂肺，金英助開始控制自己的度，在畫室里一個人睡覺的時間也變少了。

好像是在憐憫身體不好的呂煥雄，怕自己真的會失去這個人。但呂煥雄也不再有心思去問他有沒有愛過自己，他的腦中不再思考太多東西，可能也是因為擔心自己會因為思考過度再次倒在金英助的面前，怕他又會拖著自己出去看醫生，做那些徒勞的檢查。

「嗯，我會去看的。」

呂煥雄答應他。

……

7.

金建學打出那通電話的時候，他坐在咖啡廳里，孫東柱端著放著兩杯飲料的托盤坐到他的對面，他們總是坐在這家咖啡廳相同的位置上。

在那麼多通沒有回音的信息和電話後，他隨手一撥的號碼終於接通，然而呂煥雄的聲音卻抖得很厲害，他以為他在哭，但顯然聽見了他喘息的聲音，還有一些他說不清楚的，肉體碰撞發出的黏膩聲。

金建學愣住，沒有反應過來電話便被掛斷了。或許是金英助發現了他們的事嗎，是呂煥雄主動說的嗎，金建學想不明白，但對於他來說，這無疑是一種挑釁。

他沒有想到，時隔那麼久再聽見呂煥雄的聲音，聽見的竟是那樣不堪的場景。他想起那天呂煥雄躺在他身下讓他保守秘密的樣子，他覺得不對勁但卻不知道該做些什麼，煩躁讓他無法平靜下來。

「舞團馬上就要恢復日常排練了，不知道煥雄哥會來嗎。」孫東柱咬著吸管，在手機上確認著日程。

但當他提起呂煥雄的名字的時候，金建學放在桌子上的手卻握緊了拳。

「建學哥？」

「他不會來了吧。」

孫東柱不明白金建學為什麼會這樣說，在他將手機從耳邊放下的瞬間開始，似乎一直在壓抑著自己的怒火。

孫東柱希望呂煥雄來，又不希望他來，一種糾結的感情一直在腦中徘徊著，他覺得呂煥雄是一個很好的哥哥，總是很照顧他，和他呆在一起的那些不長不短的時間里，他感受到的全是呂煥雄溫暖的性格。他想見到他在練舞室揮灑汗水的樣子，可是他又自私地希望他能一直不出現，好讓他能和金建學這樣不真實的相處時間維持得再久一些。

他是什麼時候變得這麼自私的，以至於連自己都瞧不起自己。

他和金建學這些天常常見面，卻總是孫東柱在找話題，試圖讓氛圍不那麼安靜，安靜下來的空氣會讓他不安，但金建學似乎並不會發現。對孫東柱來說，金建學像是在對自己施捨，讓他不至於失去希望。

想著這些，孫東柱不自覺將手覆在了金建學緊握得肉有些發白的拳頭上。

「建學哥喜歡的人，是煥雄哥嗎？」

不該問的問題，自己早已看出答案的問題。

金建學看向他的眼神里不意外地帶著生氣，好像孫東柱是故意用這樣直白的提問來刺傷他，可是孫東柱並沒有停下來。

「煥雄哥他有戀人了不是嗎。」

「夠了。」

孫東柱想繼續說下去又被打斷，用那些能將人心臟扎得生疼的事實，金建學會明白他的心情的，因為他們都一樣，是愛而不得的人。

「剛剛的電話是和煥雄哥打的嗎？」  
「建學哥也是被拒絕的人對吧。」

然而孫東柱並沒有停下來，直到感覺掌心下憤怒的金建學的想要將手抽回。這一次，孫東柱用力按住他的手沒有讓他抽走。

「就當是發洩……發洩在我身上也沒關係。」

孫東柱覺得自己的神智也開始不清醒了，他沒有想過自己對金建學的好感可以讓他做到這種程度，可是在金建學和呂煥雄的故事里，可能也做過這樣的事情了吧。

他也想要和金建學共有秘密，那種無法對外人說出口的秘密。

孫東柱從來沒有去過學校附近這些隱蔽的小旅館，他也沒有料到自己竟然會有來這裡的一天，甚至是在天還沒有黑透的時間。

即使拉上了窗簾，還是會有光亮透進房間，孫東柱躺在金建學身下的時候覺得那樣的自己很羞恥，金建學看著他的赤裸裸的眼神讓他無法忍耐，他想讓自己放鬆下來，告訴自己沒有愛的性也並不是什麼骯髒的事情。

但衣服被褪去的瞬間，他還是害怕了。

孫東柱身上所有被金建學指尖觸碰過的肌膚都在不自覺地發抖，只是親吻就讓他緊張得蜷起肩膀，緊緊地抓著金建學的手臂。

「害怕就不要做。」

金建學知道這意味著什麼，對於孫東柱他並沒有過太多的感情，但是在他們一起踏入這個房間，在他將孫東柱壓在自己身下的時候，他們的關係已經不能再像以前一樣簡單。

但金建學覺得無所謂，心裡壓著著的怒氣和求而不得的苦悶需要一個出口，只是他能感覺到孫東柱的糾結，自己需要給他最後一個後悔的機會。

然而孫東柱拉住了正打算起身的金建學，按著他的頭吻在了他的唇上。雖然是自己主動的吻的人，孫東柱還是緊緊地閉上了眼，好像不那樣做就會無法承受這吻的重量。

金建學沒有拒絕他，就像那天他沒有拒絕呂煥雄一樣，俯身吻得更深。孫東柱看上去雖然瘦，但與呂煥雄不一樣的是，他身上的肌肉要更加柔軟，金建學撫弄他的動作並不溫柔，手臂、大腿、腰側，所有骨骼被肌肉包裹著的地方都被他不知輕重地揉弄著。他吻孫東柱顫抖的每一寸皮膚，又在被吻過的地方留下淺淺的紅印。

身體的酥麻感讓孫東柱皺起了眉，他感受著那些舒服又讓人不安的吻和撫摸，呼吸不可避免地變得急促。

他終於做了想和金建學做的事，內心卻止不住地心慌，空虛的感覺將他包圍。

孫東柱的褲子被扯下，不知道從什麼時候發出著脹痛感的性器挺立著，他想讓金建學不要看，阻擋的手又被按在了床上，然後是讓他差點忍不住呻吟出聲的套弄。

沒有人為他做過這些，一切都是陌生又羞恥的感覺。

直到感覺孫東柱的雙腿發軟地顫抖，金建學開始為他做擴張。過緊的部位讓他無法順利地用手指進入他，而皺著眉咬牙的人也痛苦地揪著金建學的肩膀。

「你是第一次？」

孫東柱點頭，感覺人抽回了手指。

金建學才明白孫東柱為什麼會這麼緊張。他知道自己在傷害他，可是第一次發生在這種情況也未免太讓人於心不忍了，他不想做讓自己良心不安的事。

「不要停下來…」

孫東柱睜開了眼看著打算停止的金建學。然而金建學沒有理會他的話，正想扯過旁邊的被子蓋在孫東柱身上的時候，孫東柱的話還是刺傷了他。

「你對煥雄哥也是這樣做的嗎？」  
「就算你現在不跟我做，你和煥雄哥也…唔…」

那些讓人惱火的字句還沒有說完，金建學又將他按了回去粗魯地啃吻。孫東柱被吻得喘不過氣，又感覺金建學的手指再次深入了自己的體內，比剛剛要更痛，讓他痛苦地發出支離破碎的嗚咽。

孫東柱是故意要激怒他的，即使帶來的痛楚讓初次經歷的身體難以承受，至少那個讓自己疼的人是自己喜歡的人，他終於可以擁有只屬於他和金建學的聯繫，儘管有些扭曲也沒有關係。

金建學分開他的雙腿進入他的時候，孫東柱咬住了自己的手背以忍住不發出痛苦的聲音。

他從來都不知道原來跟愛的人身體交合會是這麼痛的事情，是不是只有承受住這種痛，他才能和自己愛的人在一起。

疼痛一點點麻痹他的知覺，他無力地摟著金建學的肩膀，才猛然想到這也許是他們第一次這樣緊緊地相擁在一起。

孫東柱對於愛情曾經有過許多幻想，但都是純情的、甜蜜的，是在週末的遊樂園裡面一起坐旋轉木馬，是在甜品店裡面吃著冰淇淋聊無關緊要的生活瑣事，但他沒想到最後落在自己身上的愛情會是這樣將自己的痛覺一點點挑起直到麻木的。

可是緊貼在自己身上的，卻又是真真實實的喜歡著的人的體溫，那種足以讓自己融化，讓怕疼的自己心甘情願忍受鑽心痛楚的溫度。

「還好嗎？」

金建學抽插的速度變得緩和，他稍稍拉開兩人距離，才發現孫東柱在哭。那雙漂亮的眼睛泛紅著，眼淚無聲地流著。

連孫東柱自己都不明白為什麼會這樣，他不應該哭的，他做了想做的事，應該開心才對不是嗎。

但金建學還是一個溫柔的人吧，任誰看見孫東柱被淚染花的臉都無法忍心繼續傷害他。金建學還是用唇將孫東柱臉上的淚痕吻去，他知道喜歡一個人是什麼感覺，更知道被喜歡的人傷害是什麼感覺，甚至覺得即使是抱著一點補償的心理，他想安慰孫東柱。

金建學沒有在孫東柱的體內釋放，在性器離開自己身體的時候，孫東柱居然覺得很虛無，不是那種身體的空虛，而是心靈上的。他默默地看著金建學為他擦去小腹上的精液，又穿上了衣服。

「休息一會兒就回家吧。」

金建學為他拉上了被子，自己卻沒有留下來。

孫東柱有時候會覺得自己很可憐，就連看電視劇的時候都會為被拒絕後仍死纏爛打的人恨鐵不成鋼地氣憤，到了自己身上的時候卻拿不出那種硬氣和自尊了。

舞團的日常練習恢復後，他們不再一起去咖啡廳，而是像以前那樣在排練室遇到，就像是什麼也沒有發生過一樣彼此都沒有都沒有提起些什麼，也保持著適當的距離感，彷彿一切都沒有發生過。

呂煥雄依舊沒有來參加排練，甚至打到孫東柱手機上的號碼都是金英助的，告訴他呂煥雄因為身體不好暫時無法參加。然而孫東柱卻因為這樣松了口氣，他覺得自己惡毒，又慶幸自己的夢不會醒得那麼快了。

可是當和金建學不經意地對視到的時候，孫東柱還是會心虛。

因為他仍然和金建學保持著肉體關係。

他感嘆金建學的確是一個心很硬的人，面對自己他從來不會露出一絲破綻讓人發現他們之間的秘密，而孫東柱就做不到，假裝彼此不熟悉的戲碼太難演，每次去排練室都讓他偽裝得很累。

而每一次在小旅館的見面，都是孫東柱先提出的，金建學也從來不拒絕他。

孫東柱也曾經在體溫冷卻下來的時候哭著跟金建學說不可以再多看看他嗎，不可以試著喜歡他嗎，只是後來他也不會再問這些沒有意義的問題，他們有了心照不宣的默契，知道這只是一段不可能生出戀愛關係的短暫歡愉。

孫東柱在身體的經驗上只經歷過金建學一個人，不懂所謂的契合到底是什麼感覺，但他又覺得他和金建學的身體的確是契合的。

他適應了金建學做愛的節奏，不再因為金建學在他身上留下吻痕而抱怨，金建學也找到甚至可以算是開發出了他身上所有的性感帶，知道怎麼刺激他能讓他進入狀態，孫東柱開始明白人們為什麼會熱衷於做這件事，只是如果能和愛自己的人做可能會更加圓滿。

他們有過幾次釋放在體內的時候，孫東柱都會裝作懂事地自己去浴室做清理，金建學覺得孫東柱是不想讓自己看見他狼狽的樣子，也不會堅持幫他做這些事，只是會靜靜地穿上衣服像每一次他們發生完關係那樣自己先離開旅館。

孫東柱逐漸也對這些事情麻木了，只是默默地接受這樣的金建學，默默地為即使這樣仍喜歡他的自己覺得不爭氣。

……

8.

呂煥雄的情況並沒有什麼好轉，儘管按照醫生說的吃著些營養劑，但隨時可能失去意識的焦慮感甚至讓他產生了想要退出舞團的想法，他缺席舞團的所有排練，也感覺自己好像再也無法跳舞了。

他和金英助之間的關係逐漸變得不溫不火，即使金英助不再暴戾地對待他，漸漸緩和下來的那種距離感卻讓他窒息。他不知道金英助是怎麼想的，可是他再也感受不到愛了。

所有的壓力和痛苦讓他整夜整夜的失眠，又讓他在沒有預兆的情況下暈倒。

呂煥雄終於還是根據那張名片上的地址找到了那位心理醫生的診所。一開始他並不知道要怎麼開口將自己的傷疤揭開，只是被專業地引導著，直到清醒過來的時候他已經發現自己淚流滿面，似乎自己的感情太過沈重了，沈重得連自己都無法承受住。

他出入診所的次數變多，接受著所謂的治療，寄希望於此卻治標不治本。只是最後一次來的時候，他聽懂了醫生的話，也清楚自己的內心是做出了選擇的。

他知道他的病症源於愧疚，源於對金英助的感情，也知道自己該遠離這些才有辦法好起來。

金英助因為準備畫展的事情也變得逐漸繁忙，會很長時間不在家，留下呂煥雄一個人孤獨地在空蕩蕩的家裡發呆，即使暈倒，也會在不知道過了多久以後在原地醒來。

他離開醫生的辦公室，想著如果再也好不起來的話自己會變成什麼樣子，又不敢再想下去，分神讓他的腳步很飄，即使不發作也搖搖欲墜。

「先生！先生你還好嗎？」

呂煥雄在樓梯的邊緣踏空，滾下樓梯時身體的痛覺還未來得及反應，本能用手護住頭時手指和樓梯稜角的相撞卻傳來刺骨的疼。

耳邊的尖叫聲讓他頭痛欲裂，他有一瞬間覺得自己可能要死了，靈魂快要離開肉體的痛楚又讓他清醒了過來。

一陣混亂中他被抬上了擔架。

金英助匆忙趕到醫院的時候，呂煥雄已經做完了檢查。因為手機不在身邊而一直沒有接到醫院通知的電話，等到發現被轟炸的未接來電的時候，已經是幾個小時後。

呂煥雄坐在醫院走廊的長椅上，左手的手腕以下被牢固地包扎著，一圈圈的繃帶讓他的整個手掌無法自由活動。骨裂的腫痛很難受，所幸的是身上只是一些輕微的撞傷，只要好好休養，以後也不會影響他繼續跳舞。

「雄尼，抱歉我來晚了……」

金英助找到他的時候，呂煥雄的臉看起來很疲憊，他微張了唇，卻沒有說些什麼，沒有抱怨他來得太晚，也沒有責備他不接電話。只是抬起一直低著的頭看向愧疚得紅了眼眶的金英助。

他一瞬間覺得自己變得很奇怪，在這種時候，他第一時間想到的竟然是原來金英助是關心自己的。可是他的心又很冷，找不到原因，只是麻木得說不出一句話。

那天晚上，金英助是躺在他的身邊離著一些距離睡的，他怕呂煥雄半夜醒來會需要他，又怕睡著了會壓到他手上的手，那種對他的顧慮和關懷，讓呂煥雄感覺陌生又熟悉的感覺似乎回來了，可空虛的心卻怎麼也無法被填滿。

……

第二天早上，呂煥雄醒來得很早，身邊的金英助因為連日的勞累睡得很沈也沒有被呂煥雄下床的動作吵醒。

左手的疼痛讓呂煥雄無法安睡，身邊的金英助也讓他整夜整夜的胡思亂想，他走出臥室，看見走廊拐角金英助畫畫的房間的門開著，呂煥雄只是有些呆滯地往畫室方向走。

好像已經有些時候沒有進過這個房間了，呂煥雄突然有些想念，他知道金英助在忙著準備畫展和畫集，然而金英助卻已經很久沒有給他看過他最近畫的畫了。

畫板仍然是一片空白，但房間的角落堆著幾幅他從來沒有想到要去看看是什麼的畫，似乎已經堆放了很久，以至於蓋在上面的布已經沾滿了灰塵。

掀起布滿灰塵的畫布時，在清晨陽光透入的陽光中揚起的塵埃讓他忍不住眯起眼適應。

畫的中央，是一個眼睛上被纏著黑布的男人的裸體，畫中人的雙手被拘束著，身體線條美得不真實。

記憶回到了腦中，他又怎麼可能會忘記，那是金英助第一次帶他來到這個房間時為他畫下的，閉上眼彷彿還能記得當時被蒙住眼的慌張、筆刷在自己身體上游移時心臟急促的跳動，還有金英助和他纏綿時被情慾染得渾身發燙的感覺。所有感覺都像還在昨天，卻又那麼遙遠。

呂煥雄脫力地跪在地上，在醫院摔傷的膝蓋上還有淤青，也許是碰撞時的疼痛牽連出來的手心發麻的感覺吧，呂煥雄想。可是那種讓他想要忍住眼淚的疼痛又分明來源於左胸。

已經回不去了嗎，明知道答案，呂煥雄還是只能仰著頭憋住眼淚。

「雄尼…？醒來了怎麼不叫我。」

金英助醒來的時候，床的另一邊已經空了，來到畫室發現呂煥雄正跪在地上哭，地上的畫被翻亂，以為是呂煥雄又摔倒弄亂的，也擔心地蹲在了他的身旁。

「怎麼了…哪裡疼嗎？」

呂煥雄卻將臉埋在了他的懷裡。

「嗯……好疼……」

泣不成聲，疼到快要無法呼吸了。

「我帶你去醫院。」

金英助沒有聽懂他的意思，想要起身將人扶起又被懷裡的人用另一隻手抓緊了他，呂煥雄流著淚搖了搖頭，又在他的環抱中哭得整個身軀都在顫抖。不知道是從什麼時候開始，呆在金英助的身邊讓呂煥雄只能感受到疼痛，就像現在這樣。

他很久沒有見過金英助對著他笑了，金英助同樣也是。

「再給我畫一幅畫好不好…」

「可是你得去醫院。」

「求你了。」

金英助愣住，那些他折磨呂煥雄的日子，只為了聽他屈服求饒的聲音，但呂煥雄從來沒有說過一次求他，求他停下來，求他不要，從來沒有。呂煥雄總是很要強，現在卻在自己的懷裡緊緊抓著自己，只是為了求他給自己畫畫。

「真的沒關係嗎…？」

呂煥雄紅腫著眼點頭，臉上的淚痕讓人心疼。

他在金英助的懷裡花了一些時間平復，被金英助攙扶著坐在了蓋著布的沙發上，用盡力氣擠出了一絲笑容。

金英助坐回了畫板前，他想告訴呂煥雄不笑也沒有關係，呂煥雄那樣哭過後再擠出的笑反而讓他更加難受，他已經很久沒有讓這個人笑過了。

呂煥雄其實很累，撕心裂肺的哭過以後他已經沒有多少力量，但仍然努力端坐著，他看著金英助手握著筆刷的樣子，從前的記憶彷彿和現在面前的畫面重合了。

那時候的他們，還沒有開始戀愛，只是普通的前後輩關係，他身下坐的也不是此刻的位置，而是學校里有些老舊的畫室，金英助會笑著開他玩笑讓他放鬆，會給他講一些雖然聽不懂卻還是覺得有趣的專業知識，會和他說自己的夢想是開個人的畫展，然後讓他做第一個客人。

如今夢想早已實現了，可是他們的關係也回不去從前了。

呂煥雄只是痛心地想著，重合的畫面消失了，面前仍然是那個用心為自己畫著畫的金英助，他用溫暖卻藏著擔憂的視線看他，蘸顏料，在畫板上塗開。

好不容易止住的眼淚又流了出來。他想起以前做金英助畫里的模特時，他會坐不住想要動，金英助總是會笑著讓他不准動，又寵溺地原諒最後還是沒撐住的他。他想要抬手擦掉自己臉上的淚，但想到了那些情景，便也沒有動作，只是讓眼淚不住地流，順著臉頰到下巴，直到滴落到身上的布料上。

被淚擠滿的雙眼已經看不清前方，以至於甚至沒有發現金英助放下了筆刷靠近了自己，但突然包圍自己的體溫讓他感受到了，金英助正緊緊地抱著他。

「不要哭了…雄尼…不要再哭了……」

金英助再也畫不下去了，他擁著呂煥雄，在他耳邊帶著哭腔一遍遍地說著對不起。

可是懷裡的人再也無法像剛剛一樣止住淚水了，他哭得很厲害，比任何一次金英助在床上欺負他時的撕心裂肺更狠，好像再哭下去真的會因為窒息而暈厥一樣，金英助沒有問他為什麼要哭得那麼傷心，只是撫著他的背，試圖讓他的呼吸恢復順暢。

「跟我做……」

呂煥雄的聲音很虛，身體因為抽泣而發抖。

「你還受著傷，我不能……」

「我讓你跟我做……金英助……」

呂煥雄推開他的懷抱，又吻住了金英助的唇，像是他曾經對他做的那樣咬了下去。金英助疼得皺起了眉，但沒有阻止呂煥雄繼續親吻自己。

呂煥雄側身倒下，讓金英助壓在自己的身上，他的眼神仍然是心疼和擔心，嘴角是被他咬破的血腥的痕跡，他吻他的耳垂，又將唇埋進呂煥雄的頸窩，舔咬他敏感的皮膚。身體還是起了反應，但金英助的動作很小心，一直注意著讓自己不會觸碰到呂煥雄纏著繃帶的手。

熟悉的喘息聲、因為敏感而繃緊的身體，金英助似乎已經很久沒有這樣溫柔地為他做過前戲。直到慾望完全被喚起，在擁擠的沙發上，兩人的身體交纏在了一起。

金英助的動作很輕，一下下地頂著呂煥雄最脆弱的地方，酥麻的感覺讓呂煥雄不自覺地想閉上眼又努力睜開，他要看著金英助的樣子，好讓他的臉在自己的記憶中更加深刻。

高潮到來的時候，呂煥雄顫抖的聲線喚著金英助的名字。金英助伏在了他的身上，兩人的呼吸過了很久才變得平緩，呂煥雄的體溫下降得很快，他貼緊金英助的身體，想要記住屬於他的溫度。

「英助哥。」  
「我們分開吧…」

呂煥雄還是無法將分手兩個字說出來。這是最後一次了吧，但呂煥雄一定不會忘記他們相愛過的樣子，他不能再讓自己這樣過下去，他的身體總有一天會承受不住而崩壞。

「嗯…」

金英助想要輓留他，可發現自己好像沒有資格這樣做，他沒有問呂煥雄想要分開的原因，只是覺得自己好像已經無法帶給他幸福了。

他們相擁了很久，好像只要擁抱得夠緊，兩個人就不能再分開。

一切都像是一場夢，也終於到了夢該醒的時候了。

……

9.

呂煥雄走後，金英助感覺自己好像失去了靈魂。

畫展的籌備忙碌得讓他沒有時間去消化悲傷。但是每天回到家，當一個人靜下來的時候，那種好像是身上的肉被挖去了一塊的疼痛和空虛感又會讓他無所適從。

沒有了呂煥雄的家好像變得有些空蕩。交往了那麼長的時間，他們的生活早已連在了一起。臥室衣櫃里屬於他的空間很大，因為呂煥雄的衣服很多，金英助說不過他也只能將自己的衣服往另一個角落擠，呂煥雄會往衣櫃里噴香水，他們的衣服共有著一種香味，金英助會抱怨那不是他喜歡的味道，但還是會順著他，現在他再也不用因為衣服沒地方放而煩惱了，卻又開始想念呂煥雄和他因為這些雞毛蒜皮的小事鬥嘴時鬧脾氣的樣子。

呂煥雄將家裡的每個角落屬於他的痕跡都抹去得乾乾淨淨，好像他們從未住在一起，但打開衣櫃，熟悉的香水味又刺痛著他，提醒著他那些曾經美好的畫面全都是真實的。

金英助恍惚，也已經想不起來呂煥雄搬進來以前自己是如何一個人生活的了。他當真地以為自己會和呂煥雄永遠走下去，也沒有為離別做過準備。

他甚至想過要不要自己也搬走，因為這個家裡的所有地方好像都有呂煥雄的影子。他坐在客廳，會看見沙發上呂煥雄裹著毯子看電視到不小心睡著的樣子，走到浴室，又會想起那個總是醒得很慢的人刷著牙打瞌睡的臉，躺在臥室，抱著那個嬌小的身軀時溫暖的觸感又會真實得可怕地浮現在腦海，好像呂煥雄還在他的身邊，還在他的懷裡安穩地做著夢，可是清醒過來，雙人床上又只有自己一個人抱著被子滿臉淚痕。

並不充裕的休息時間里，他身心俱疲也無法入睡，走進拐角的畫室，畫室仍然保持著呂煥雄離開前一天的樣子，地上是被翻亂的畫，沙發布因為兩人激烈的纏綿而皺得凌亂，調色板上的顏料已經變乾，畫畫對金英助來說似乎開始變得痛苦，他只是拿起筆刷，呂煥雄坐在一旁哭得喘不過氣的畫面又會出現在眼前。

那幅未完成的畫仍然在畫架上，可是金英助怎麼也無法鼓起勇氣繼續將它畫完。

他為呂煥雄留了一張畫展的票，想著終於有了機會可以帶他出去走走，他一定會努力不再給呂煥雄壓力，儘管他們的關係很冷，但他想試圖彌補，不想要再看他因為自己而倒下，雖然已經沒有自信自己的畫能不能被呂煥雄喜歡，但就像他以前所答應過的，只要自己能夠開畫展，都一定會讓呂煥雄做第一個客人。

然而一切好像都晚了，展覽票最終還是被金英助攥成了紙團。

……

孫東柱最後一次看見呂煥雄，是在學校的辦公室，左手纏著繃帶一臉倦容的呂煥雄艱難地將文件抱在胸前，用另一隻手拖著一個行李箱，剛剛辦完休學的手續。

「煥雄哥…？」

孫東柱有些不確定地喊了他的名字。

呂煥雄聞聲回頭，看到許久不見的孫東柱時努力擠出了一絲微笑。孫東柱便也趕緊上前幫他拿過行李箱的把手。

「你要去哪裡？你的手怎麼會這樣？」

「我不小心摔到了，別擔心，會好的。」呂煥雄看到孫東柱擔心自己的眼神，雖然受傷的是自己，但還是忍不住先安慰他。

「你一直不來舞團，我們都很擔心你……」

孫東柱說著，拉著行李箱跟上呂煥雄走出辦公室的步伐，呂煥雄似乎很急，並不想在學校過多的停留，本來想要安定下來再打電話給孫東柱說的事情，也沒有再推遲。

「東柱，我有事情想和你說…」  
「我決定退出舞團了。」

就像想象中的那樣，孫東柱將人攔了下來怎麼也不讓他繼續向前走。呂煥雄被這個小自己兩歲的舞團經紀人一路抓著手臂問為什麼要退出，又說一定不可以退出，舞團不可以沒有他，他想看自己繼續跳舞，激動得好像一個快要哭出來的小孩子。

「是因為受傷嗎？受傷的話可以休假呀，煥雄哥……」孫東柱又看了看呂煥雄傷得似乎很嚴重的手，繃帶纏得很厚很厚。

「嗯……」

「到底發生了什麼……煥雄哥可以告訴我，能幫的我一定會努力幫忙的，答應我不要退出好不好……」

呂煥雄那天很累，也沒有想到會在學校遇到孫東柱，可是看著孫東柱那麼關心自己的樣子還是忍不住心軟，他本想離開這裡的一切安心修養，可發現自己原來還有留戀，做不到狠心地切斷這些和跳舞有關的聯繫。

「那就幫我申請休假吧，我答應你。」

聽到呂煥雄的話，孫東柱的表情才安心了下來，他注意到呂煥雄似乎很疲憊，還想要和他說些什麼的時候，手裡的行李箱又被呂煥雄拉回自己的身邊和他道別。

孫東柱本來是想要輓留他問他的去處的，呂煥雄看上去好像比合宿訓練的時候要更加辛苦，彷彿再多應付自己幾句話又會倒下，讓孫東柱不忍心再在他的面前吵鬧，默默地看著他拖著行李不再回頭地走出了學校。

「我今天在學校看見了煥雄哥。」

孫東柱躺在床上說出這句話時，吻著他脖頸的金建學停住了動作。

「他辦了休學，好像要離開這裡…」

沒有在乎金建學愣住的動作，孫東柱繼續說著，被突然用力咬了一下肩膀的疼痛讓他忍不住哼聲。

「我說過不要提他。」

金建學的語氣有些不悅。

孫東柱一直不解，呂煥雄的名字似乎成為他們之間的禁忌，每一次當孫東柱提起這個名字，問起慶功宴那天的事，金建學都會生氣，他知道他們之間有秘密，卻始終不明白金建學為什麼要一直回避他的問題。

「為什麼不能提…？你們那天難道……」

沒有等他將心中的猜測說完，金建學粗魯的吻讓他無法再向他質問。

隨著他們的關係一天天複雜地交織在一起，金建學漸漸發現孫東柱其實並不像看起來那樣柔和，他看事情似乎比誰都看得要清楚一些，無數次他們在床上吵架，都是因為孫東柱會毫無遮攔地將他所不想面對的事情說出來。

他不想承認，但在孫東柱面前，金建學總是先被看穿的那一個。

直到激烈的吻讓孫東柱快要無法呼吸，金建學才松開他，看他喘著氣皺眉看向自己的樣子。

「為什麼不准我提他，是因為你還喜歡他嗎，還是因為那天發生的事…」  
「你們根本就不可能，你到底要逃避到什麼時候…」

孫東柱沒有放棄，彷彿成功將人激怒，他就能提醒金建學只是一個和自己一樣的可憐人，就能得到些心理的安慰。

「那你呢？」

金建學反問還未理順呼吸的人。

「你又要和我維持這種關係到什麼時候？」金建學說著，又低下身開始舔弄孫東柱敏感的耳朵，用炙熱的吐息刺激他，直到聽見身下的人愈發紊亂的喘息聲，又咬住了他發燙的耳垂。

心漏了一拍的孫東柱沒有回答金建學的問題，他緊緊地揪著金建學還未脫下的上衣，又聽見彷彿覺得自己已經取得了這場爭吵勝利的人在他耳邊刺痛他：

「你就那麼隨便是嗎？只要是喜歡的人，被怎樣對待都無所謂嗎？」

看著孫東柱，金建學有時候會想到自己，他不明白孫東柱為什麼會喜歡自己，就像不明白自己為什麼會喜歡呂煥雄，他不願意想起呂煥雄，是因為覺得呂煥雄不再出現都是自己的錯，他恨自己做過的那些事，恨自己喜歡他，又總是會不自覺將對自己的怒火轉嫁到孫東柱的身上。

「嗯，建學哥怎樣對待我都沒關係。」孫東柱睜開眼望著天花板，感覺伏在自己身上的人愣了一下。

顯然，金建學還是低估了這個人對自己的感情。他看不懂願意放下自尊的孫東柱，讓他還是輸掉了這場爭吵。

孫東柱沒有後悔過自己說的這些話，他看見了金建學眼裡只存在了一秒又被掩飾過去的驚訝。金建學沒有再說什麼，只是把人翻過身，從後面將性器強行頂進了還未擴充完全的部位。

孫東柱痛苦的聲音被埋進了枕頭，腰被金建學用手壓著，一下一下地將他最敏感的地方反復蹂躪著，直到感覺孫東柱疼得發抖，他還是心軟地放慢了速度。

「不要再說那種話了。」

孫東柱有一瞬間覺得金建學可能還是心疼自己的，雖然從一開始孫東柱就讓他對自己發洩，可是金建學卻很少捨得在床上一直折磨自己，即使他會激怒金建學，但懲罰總是不會維持很長時間。

這麼想著的時候，金建學退出了他的身體，又讓他面對自己。孫東柱的氣息很亂，但金建學還是動情地用溫熱的掌心撫著他的臉吻了上去。

他覺得金建學是個彆扭的人，總是用冷漠和距離掩飾自己溫暖的心，又害怕自己把這個人看得太透了，會更加無可救藥地離不開他。

孫東柱被吻著，也緊緊地摟住了金建學，如果可以的話，他希望他們之間可以永遠像此刻這樣充滿溫情，即使他心裡面明白金建學對他沒有愛，但只是這一點點的溫柔就足以讓他滿足。

直到蔓延全身的酥麻感讓他沒有力氣再胡思亂想，發軟的雙腿不自覺夾緊了金建學的腰側，身體最終還是被他的慾望填滿了。

孫東柱有些失神，他討厭每次結束時的感覺，也害怕那種結束後獨自一人在旅館浴缸里清理自己的虛無感。然而當他還在為即將要經歷那些熟悉的孤獨感而有些難過的時候，金建學卻抱起他走進了浴室。

「哥…？」

金建學也覺得今天的自己很反常，在他們吵架以後還是覺得自己做得太過分，他不應該把孫東柱逼到要放棄自尊被他糟蹋的地步。他知道孫東柱一直是一個被保護得很好的人，不管是在學校還是舞團，大家都願意寵著他，除了自己。

但回過頭想，金建學並沒有任何討厭他的理由，孫東柱只是喜歡上了一個不該喜歡的人，也僅此而已。

孫東柱覺得一定是神明聽見了他剛剛的許願，金建學才會這樣留下來，抱著他為他清去殘留在他身體里他們交合過的痕跡。金建學的動作很輕，甚至比他以前每一次自己給自己清理時要更加小心，以至於敏感的觸碰又讓他忍不住繃起腰。

「別亂動，會受傷的。」

孫東柱聽話地忍耐著，此刻虛幻得不真實的場景讓他產生了想要放下一直以來裝作懂事的想法。

「建學哥。」

「怎麼了，疼嗎？」金建學手上的動作又輕了些。

「我們明天也見面好不好。」孫東柱說出這句話的時候，心跳似乎比向金建學告白時還要更快些。

「還在這裡嗎。」

「我有一個想去的畫展，陪我去看看吧…」

「嗯。」

……

10.

那天孫東柱到得很早，在展覽廳的外面，攥著兩張從家裡拿出來的票看著排隊的人流慢慢移動。

對於孫東柱，今天就像是第一次約會一樣期待。他發著呆，直到看見金建學從馬路對面走來，便也趕緊向他笑著招手。

「怎麼到這麼早，冷嗎？」

很少說出關心話的金建學，看見頭髮被涼風吹得有些亂的孫東柱穿得有些單薄，還是忍不住摸了摸他手臂上的布料問他。

但孫東柱搖搖頭，又笑著將其中一張票遞到了他的手裡。

「進去吧。」

金建學對畫其實沒有什麼興趣，只是早上起來，因為莫名的覺得不想讓孫東柱失望，可能是出於對他們之間關係的愧疚，也可能只是不想再看見孫東柱傷心的臉，金建學也懶得再多想，還是準時赴約了。

他也是第一次來這種展廳，看一幅幅在他看來沒什麼特別的畫被掛在牆上，被觀客們駐足欣賞，而每一幅畫的下面都付著寫有畫名和簡介的金屬小鐵片。

金建學跟在孫東柱的後面，跟隨著他的節奏看著，有花，有物，名字和介紹都是極簡短的，以至於金建學覺得這位畫家根本就沒想讓人看懂他的畫。

但是孫東柱和他不一樣，他的腳步會停留在每一幅畫的前面，金建學想起孫東柱曾經提到過家裡人有從事藝術行業，從小看過很多的展覽和演出，他理所當然地以為只有舞蹈，但沒想到並不止。

金建學有些走神，比起看畫，似乎不自覺看向孫東柱的側臉的時間要更多。

「建學哥為什麼一直看著我？」  
「對不起…是不是看這些太無聊了…」

孫東柱轉過頭來，從疑惑又變成了有些不好意思拖著金建學來陪自己做這些外行人可能會覺得無趣的事情。

被突然問到的金建學下意識地為了掩飾尷尬而趕緊搖了搖頭，又是一種害怕孫東柱失望的情緒堵在心裡。

金建學才發現，他們之間獨處的時間原來是這麼安靜的。

印象中每一次見面，孫東柱都會不斷地說著很多話，一些意義並不大的話題，雖然他們的關係很尷尬，可是相處時的氛圍似乎並不像他們的關係那樣，是孫東柱一直在消耗著自己想辦法維持的那種像普通朋友一樣的舒坦。只有像現在一樣孫東柱不再張嘴努力製造那種氛圍，他才開始覺得不適應。

移動到另一個展廳的時候，他們在長廊並肩走著，孫東柱說這場展出的畫里情緒很沈重，好像是遭遇了什麼事情以後心裡頭的悲傷全部凝結在了顏料畫出來的一樣。

金建學聽著，雖然不明白孫東柱的評論，但突然覺得這個皺著眉和自己說這些話的人似乎比自己平時看到的要更多愁善感一些。

最後一個畫廳的中央只擺放著一幅畫，也是直到看到了那幅畫，孫東柱才發現自己好像又做錯了一件事。

畫中的顏色很淺，是清新的色調，一個男人坐在椅子上，拘謹的笑容和精緻的五官。

金建學才猛然發現，那張臉很熟悉，是那個將自己的生活攪得一團糟的人，也是那個是自己將他毀了的人。

「煥雄哥…」

孫東柱認出畫中人，才反應過來這些畫作的作者原來就是那天他們在醫院裡只有過一面之緣的呂煥雄的戀人，這場畫展他用的也是英文名，以至於金建學看見門票上名字也並沒有在意。

人群中，孫東柱有些緊張地看向身旁的金建學，但金建學並沒有像他以為的那樣生氣，只是站在原地一直注視著那幅畫。

有一瞬間金建學覺得自己似乎也開始能看懂這些顏料堆砌出來的藝術了。

畫里的呂煥雄很青澀地笑著，是他許久沒有見過的那種笑容，他似乎都能知道這幅畫是什麼時候畫下的，因為他想起以前呂煥雄在當畫模的時候每次結束都會找他出來抱怨，抱怨自己太過緊張連笑都笑不自然，抱怨長時間不能動很辛苦也讓身體很僵硬這類不可避免的事，但他的語氣卻是帶著悸動和甜蜜的，那種戀愛了的喜悅連自己也無法騙過自己。

可是看畫的孫東柱卻覺得難過，特別是在看見過呂煥雄疲憊得讓人痛心的倦容以後，他的心也開始被畫里的氛圍感染得揪痛起來，雖然不知道他們之間發生了什麼，可是金英助得有多愛這個人，才會將這幅畫放在了展廳的最後一個房間，在前面擺放了那麼多壓抑的畫以後，呂煥雄的笑臉帶來的不是欣慰，而是更深的悲傷。

「東柱，我去上洗手間，一會兒直接外面見吧。」

金建學的聲音打斷了他混亂的思緒，他的語氣還是很平靜，孫東柱點了點頭，看著金建學走開的身影，又看了看面前的畫，突然覺得身邊的人是不是都會像現在這樣一點一點地和自己走遠。

孫東柱雖然不會主動表現出來，但其實腦子里亂七八糟的情緒總是很多，擔心自己年紀太小做不好舞團的工作別人會覺得麻煩，擔心自己被喜歡的人討厭，有很多的顧慮在他的心裡，但都會被他用笑臉掩蓋掉，他會在金建學面前講一些鋒利的話，也只是想在自己被看穿以前先把對方說破，好讓自己可以少受些傷。

「金建學…？」

金英助在衛生間里看見鏡子前的金建學時有些驚訝，他認得他，但不知道金建學對自己是否有記憶。

然而沒有等到他說什麼，金建學便上前揪住了他西裝襯衫的衣領。

「你他媽到底都對呂煥雄做了什麼？」

怒氣還是湧了上來，他想起孫東柱所描述的他在學校遇見呂煥雄的樣子，很累很讓人心疼。

「那你又對他做了什麼。」

被逼到牆上的金英助沒有反抗，只是冷冷地看著他。他已經沒什麼力氣去這個破壞了他們感情的人吵架，疲憊讓他異常冷靜，卻沒有想到金建學看向他的眼神里有了一絲驚訝。

「他沒有跟你說過嗎…？」

「到底是什麼？」

「……」

呂煥雄每一次隱忍著不願開口的臉又浮現在了自己的腦中，直到金建學最終還是將那些他清楚明白應該永遠爛在自己肚子里的事說出來。

金英助才第一次知道呂煥雄的內心為什麼會那麼煎熬，原來那個做錯了的人一直是自己。

他想起每一次喝醉酒回家纏著自己做愛的呂煥雄，又想到金建學說的呂煥雄即使是不清醒的情況下喊出的都是自己的名字。也終於知道那天的痕跡是因為他們被下藥才會控制不了自己犯錯，他甚至不知道呂煥雄那天是從警局回家的，呂煥雄從來沒有告訴過他。

為什麼要自己一個承受這些，為什麼不能再多信任他，那麼虛弱的身體里到底還有多少痛苦是他沒有發現的。

金英助聽著那些話，只是愣愣地看著將自己領子松開的金建學緩緩平靜下來，告訴他呂煥雄休學了的事情，便轉身離開了。

他想起呂煥雄離開前，他問過他要去哪裡，他擔心受傷的呂煥雄不能好好照顧自己，至少可以告訴他一個地址讓他安心，他不會出現去騷擾呂煥雄的心，只是想知道呂煥雄一個人可以好好的。

可是呂煥雄沒有告訴他，只是讓他不要擔心，便留下了他一個人在原地，直到現在還在痛苦的迷宮里走不出來。

展廳外的孫東柱在門邊站了很久，看路上的人們來了又去，始終沒有等到金建學出來找他。那種壓不住的不安又開始了，他後悔不應該和他來看畫展，金建學今天比他以往看見的樣子要更加平靜，到了他無法適應的地步。

但這難道不是他一直想要的嗎，金建學對自己終於不那麼冷漠了，怎麼自己又會開始覺得心慌，他本來不該是這樣沒有安全感的人。

「東柱？」

金建學的聲音，讓人安心的低沈的聲音。

孫東柱看到金建學走出來拍拍自己肩膀的時候，剛剛那些不安的情緒好像散開了一些。

「我還以為你先走了。」

就像每一次他們在旅館裡見面那樣。

金建學不知道自己到底怎麼了，從昨天開始他好像比平時早更在意孫東柱一些，他看過很多次孫東柱失落的樣子，可是沒有一次會像今天一樣，竟然讓他的心裡有些難受。

他沒有告訴他自己是因為遇到了金英助才在裡面呆了那麼久。可是直到他看見金英助畫的畫，直到終於和他把話說開，他心裡一直沈壓著的痛楚好像突然緩解了一些，但他的愧疚會一直存在，他也知道那是自己必須承受的。

「回去吧。」

「我們明天也會見面嗎？」

孫東柱也覺得自己開始變得貪心了，但又很害怕，甚至希望金建學乾脆像以前一樣冷漠也會比現在這樣讓自己錯亂又怕一切都是假象要好。

「明天不是有排練嗎，會見面的。」

……

然而孫東柱卻缺席了那之後的舞團排練。

一開始大家都只是討論著從不遲到的孫東柱是不是生病了所以沒來，直到第二天孫東柱仍然沒有出現，想著要打電話關心他的幾個隊員聽到接起電話的卻不是孫東柱的聲音，而是孫東柱的家人。

「東柱他……他出了很嚴重的車禍……」

電話那頭的女聲一度講不下去，後來又換成了更加嚴肅的男人的聲音，告訴他們孫東柱在回家路上被酒駕的司機撞傷，雖然性命搶救回來了但還一直昏迷著，最近都無法參加舞團的活動了。

金建學沒有直接聽到電話里的話，只是在一旁看著大家漸漸變得沈重的臉，才知道孫東柱是在看完畫展的那天和自己分別以後出的意外。

他甚至來不及讓大腦思考這些事情，便問了醫院地址攔上出租車趕過去。

工作日堵塞的交通，路上來來去去的人流，一切都讓他煩躁得坐立不安。

他的人生里好像從未有過這麼慌張的感覺，只是孫東柱的臉不可控制地一直出現在自己的腦中，在自己的眼前。

他下車，來不及關上車門便衝進醫院尋找他被告知的病房號。

金建學喘著氣匆忙找到的時候，看見的是門外長廊的椅子上，孫東柱的父母。

他的母親看上去很有氣質，能看得出和孫東柱漂亮的臉很像，只是好像因為疲倦而有些憔悴，而孫東柱的父親在一旁站著，默默安撫著身旁的人。

他們看見了金建學來了，並沒有讓他進去看仍然處於昏迷的孫東柱，只是感謝他，欣慰他對自己兒子的關心。

然而沈痛也讓他們沒有心思去照顧去金建學的情緒，只是讓他透過病房的窗外看到，孫東柱身上插著很多管子，連接著顯示他生命體徵的機器，還有重傷的腿被一層一層地包扎保護著。

這該會有多痛，而孫東柱是那麼怕痛的一個人。

躺在病床上的人只是閉著眼，彷彿那些恐怖的傷並不會讓他痛苦，只要繼續沈睡，就不會再感受疼痛。

明明不久前還在和自己鬥嘴吵架，現在卻安安靜靜地躺在冰冷的病房裡不願意醒來。

金建學站在這個地方，突然覺得自己好像只是一個和孫東柱毫無關係的外人，他甚至不能進去握著他的手給他力量，他並不是孫東柱的誰，但又為何會這麼心痛。

他在外面坐了很久，直到孫東柱的父母擔心他想讓他回家。

「我明天還會來的，如果……如果東柱他醒了可以通知我嗎？」

得到了肯定回答。

愧疚帶來的痛苦好像再次擠滿了他的內心，讓他喘不過氣。

……

金建學坐在排練室的地板上，呆滯地望著鏡子里的自己，又看向了鏡子里角落的那把椅子，那把每次排練的時候都應該有孫東柱作在上面靜靜看著的椅子。

「建學，今天也要去醫院嗎？」

「嗯。」

排練結束後身邊的隊友正收拾完衣服便拍了拍金建學的肩膀推門離開了。

這幾天的金建學狀態很不好，不管是在學校還是在排練室都魂不守捨無法集中精神，呂煥雄不在，孫東柱也一直躺在醫院裡不醒來，他生活里重要的兩個人一下子消失在周圍，身邊突然就覺得很空，心裡也失去了實感。

當金建學這麼想的時候，才發現原來孫東柱也早已成為了自己心裡重要的部分。

他除了上課和排練，其餘時間都會去醫院，在孫東柱的病房裡，他的家人看見金建學每天過來的樣子也不再阻止他進病房，而是囑咐他替工作繁忙的他們好好照看孫東柱，他便也以舞團前輩的身份留了下來。

孫東柱靠近床側的手也受著傷，有時候金建學坐在床邊不自覺地會想握住他的手，可是厚重的繃帶會提醒他不可以。

「東柱，快醒來吧。」

金建學不是一個會對著空氣自言自語的人，當他對不可能有回應的人說著的時候，又想起了會嘀咕著自言自語一些他聽不清也不重復的話的孫東柱。好像孫東柱的習慣，也開始傳給了自己。

他還是有些想念活潑的孫東柱，在他的印象里，孫東柱總是笑著，被大家寵著，但對待工作的時候又會很專注，他一直覺得自從孫東柱進了舞團，大家的氛圍變得愉快了很多，好像孫東柱是大家的開心果。

對著沈睡的孫東柱發呆的時候，這些畫面就總是會自己浮現在眼前，他不刻意去想，但孫東柱的身影好像一直都在身邊。

明明孫東柱才是那個喜歡自己的人，但金建學卻開始變得在意他。

他始終記得孫東柱對自己表白後那個失落的眼神，他好像總是讓他失落，可是又開始無法承受看見他為了掩飾難過而努力控制嘴角的表情。

反應過來的時候，自己的記憶里的畫面好像全都有孫東柱的影子。

孫東柱昏迷的第五天，金建學覺得日子彷彿像過去了五個月一個漫長又煎熬。他呆呆地看著那張漂亮的臉在睡夢中，他好像從未見過孫東柱這麼安靜地睡著的樣子，儘管他們有過那麼多次床第之間的經歷，可自己總是會拋下他先離開。

被喜歡的人拋下是什麼感覺，金建學明明是最清楚明白的。

如果自己那天畫展結束沒有像往常一樣和他分別呢，現在躺在他身邊的，會不會還是那個人對自己笑，和他吵架用扎心的話講得他啞口無言卻又不忍心傷害的樣子。

「東柱啊…」

他又喚他的名字，然而他覺得自己似乎真的出現了幻覺。孫東柱有些痛苦地睜開眼。

「東柱？」金建學按下了床邊的緊急鈴，直到醫生護士進來開始為床上的人做檢查，他才驚覺這不是夢。

孫東柱醒來的時候還以為自己的身體散架了，腿上被打著石膏，身上大大小小的傷也被包著，他好像從來沒有這麼疼過，也不知道自己在這裡躺了多久，只記得自己在過馬路的時候被沒有減速的轎車撞到，耳朵貼在瀝青上的時候很疼，血紅的顏色和身邊的尖叫聲讓他墮於了昏睡。

人們常常說人在瀕臨死亡的靈魂會出竅，可孫東柱醒來覺得好像也並不是那麼回事，他只是覺得自己做了一個醒不來的夢，夢里只有自己一個人，被鎖在牢籠中無法逃脫。

他看见趕進來的醫護人員推到一旁的金建學默默地站到了病房外面，他想張嘴叫他，即使他現在還沒有力氣說話，但是圍著自己床邊的簾子被醫生拉了起來，然後是在自己身邊的一陣忙活的檢查，問他知不知道這是哪裡，問他叫什麼名字。

直到孫東柱的父母急匆匆地趕到病床旁邊，在自己身邊說著自己昏迷了多久，有多擔心的時候，等到他終於有力氣回應心疼自己的父母的時候，才想起剛剛站在門外的人。

但是他再看向窗外的時候，金建學已經離開了。

……

11.

離開了市區後的呂煥雄住進了近郊的一個下宿。

不算太大的下宿里有一個小花園，其他幾個房間住著的是和自己年紀相仿的年輕人，大家都有自己忙碌的生活，偶爾會聚在客廳一起吃飯，雖然能聊的話題不多卻不尷尬。

這裡的一切似乎都很平和，平日的白天大家很少會呆在家裡，除了受傷又每天沒有事情做的呂煥雄，會一個人坐在客廳，看著沒什麼意思的電視節目，吃著姨母給他們準備的泡菜打發時間。

下宿的姨母退休以前是一位醫生，當第一次看見搬著行李進來的呂煥雄手上的繃帶時，急急忙忙地敲門讓同住的一個年輕女生幫忙拉行李，而自己像是曾經的職業病發作一樣一直問著呂煥雄是怎麼受的傷，又嘮叨讓他一定要注意休養。

他能感覺到來到這裡，生活的節奏似乎變慢了，他不再擔心自己的手什麼時候才能不再發痛，只是讓傷痛靜靜地呆在自己的身體里，提醒他搬到這裡的目的。

呂煥雄身邊的人雖然熱心，但也懂得保持讓人舒適的距離感，和他們呆在一起的時候，他會錯覺和金英助分開的難受好像被沖淡了一些。

但確確實實存在在自己身體里，精神上的病痛又並不會那麼容易痊癒。

雖然他拼命地隱藏著自己的心事，在新的環境里假裝自己很好，但夜深人靜的時候，孤獨感還是找到了他。

和金英助一起生活的那些日子有多麼幸福過，分開後的苦悶好像也會更深一些。下宿房間的隔音並不好，呂煥雄有時候會哭，但也不敢哭出聲，只怕姨母聽見了又要來嘮叨他，其實那樣的關心並不壞，只是把自己的傷疤揭開太疼，他已經沒有那種力氣。

但是一個人消化離別的疼痛也太過於痛苦了。

終於有一天呂煥雄還是在下宿的走廊里眩暈發作倒了下去。

昏昏沈沈的夢里，呂煥雄還是能感覺到快要讓自己窒息的不安感，他在這個沒有朋友的地方，雖然身邊有人圍繞著，可是自己的心卻始終得不到安穩，好像只是一直懸在半空中，被溫馨的假象纏繞著，催眠他可以在這裡過得很好，可是他過得真的好嗎。

離開了金英助，他仍然會暈倒，會在黑暗裡不省人事，直到聽見姨母差點撥電話叫救護車的焦急的聲音，他終於有力氣睜開眼用虛弱的聲音告訴大家他沒事，撐起身接受被他的昏厥嚇到了的人們的關心。

他以為自己一個人也可以好好地生活，至少他不會在倒下後等不到有人將他扶起，又在原地孤單地醒來，不是嗎。

但金英助的聲音總會在他的耳邊，像從前一樣用溫暖的聲音喚他的名字，在他醒來的時候、在他吃飯的時候、在他呆呆望著花園裡奄奄一息的花瓣的時候。

呂煥雄覺得自己就像那朵花，即使被種在自己認為該存在的地方，也沒有辦法對得起澆灌人的期待去永遠地盛開，只是從被種下的那一刻便開始等待枯萎。

想到這些他總是很累，更累的是只要看見花，他就總會想起金英助。會想到如果不是因為花，不是因為那幅他看第一眼便喜歡上的投影在他身上那幅畫著花的畫，他們就不會相遇，他就不會激動地和金英助說出那些既業餘又好笑的觀感，也不會踏進他的世界，和他相愛。他才猛地覺得，原來那幅畫里玫瑰的尖刺，刺透的不是花瓣，而是他的心臟。

從他踏上舞台，被金英助危險的刺突入內心的那瞬間，他們的故事就已經被注定。

可是他要怎麼掙扎，才能掙脫那早已被寫好的結局。他想不明白，直到頭痛又開始折磨他，便也不再看向花園。

直到日子歸於平靜，週末的下午，呂煥雄坐在下宿客廳的矮桌前看著電視，身旁同住的女生和姨母聊著些稀松平常的家常話，又像突然想起什麼一樣拿起了遙控器轉換頻道。

「這個畫家真的長得好帥的，前幾天我才去了他的畫展，又有才華又酷，姨母快看！」女生說著激動地將桌上的老花眼鏡遞給了姨母。

電視上是新晉畫家最近舉辦的畫展大受好評的報道。男人穿著筆挺的西服接受著閃光燈的洗禮，站在展廳里，他的畫前。

呂煥雄還是看見了那張熟悉的臉，聽到了那個人每夜一直在耳邊徘徊著不消失的，他想念的聲音。

「金…英…助嗎，名字還挺好聽的。」姨母戴起眼鏡眯著眼讀電視上的字幕，附和著仍在激動的女生。

呂煥雄下意識地閉上了眼，卻還是聽見了電視方向繼續傳來著採訪的聲音，在主持人問到他創作靈感的時候。

「這場展出的靈感，是來自我以前的戀人…」  
「我曾經有一個很愛很愛的戀人，他是我世界里的陽光，但因為我的自私給他帶來了很多壓力和傷害，我很抱歉也很愧疚…」  
「雖然我們已經分開了，但是我希望他可以過得好，也好好保重自己的身體…」

他沒有勇氣看電視屏幕上的那張臉是用什麼表情說完這些話的，主持人採訪的聲音仍繼續著，他卻再也沒有心思聽下去。

「煥雄哥怎麼哭了…沒事吧？」

他睜開眼，才發現身旁的兩個人正在看著淚流滿面的自己。

呂煥雄才知道，原來閉著眼並不能讓眼淚停住，只會讓不住流淚的自己看上去更狼狽而已。

「我沒事…」

「煥雄哥是被感動到了嗎，真是一個細膩的人……」女生抽出一張餐巾紙遞給了他，又繼續和姨母討論看畫展的經歷了。

……

金建學再次出現在病房，是孫東柱快要出院的時候。

腿上雖然還打著石膏，但身上的傷好得七七八八，雖然必須坐輪椅，但也終於可以離開這個冰冷的地方了。

在醫院裡養傷的日子很無聊，雖然偶爾會有舞團的隊員過來探望自己，可是金建學卻從來沒有來過。

「建學哥？」

孫東柱已經有一段時間沒有見過金建學了，再次見面的時候，兩人之間的空氣竟然有些彆扭。

金建學坐在了他的床邊，做了一些大家已經做過很多遍的噓寒問暖的動作。

「你怎麼那麼久不來看我。」

孫東柱裝出責怪的語氣對他說。只是因為覺得他們的氛圍有些好笑，明明已經是交換過體溫的關係，現在卻突然變得莫名拘謹。

但金建學也沒有直接回答他的問題，只是說自己很忙，孫東柱自然是不用思考都能拆穿這種謊言，也沒有打算給這個人面子。

「那麼忙也會天天守在我的床邊嗎？」  
「我醒來的那天看見你了，你一直都在對吧。」

金建學無語地笑了笑，覺得這個人怎麼受了那麼重的傷差點死掉，醒來還是能像以前一樣要和自己鬥嘴。

「我只是覺得……」

覺得自己好像並不是你的什麼人，也沒有資格天天探望你，好像是無用的自尊心突然起了作用，覺得那樣的自己很丟臉。

可是這些話都說不出口。

「覺得什麼？」孫東柱在等著金建學說下去，卻沒有等到下半句。

「沒什麼。」

「什麼啊，你在報復我嗎，明知道只講半句我會難受。」

但是看見孫東柱恢復了活力的樣子，金建學又突然覺得很安心。孫東柱昏迷的那些天，金建學害怕得心力交瘁，害怕孫東柱再也不會醒來，害怕自己真的會失去他。

「東柱，我有話想跟你說。」

金建學看著孫東柱的樣子彷彿要說的是一件很大的事，孫東柱看著他注視自己的眼神，突然有些害怕，害怕會聽見自己不能承受的東西。

「等一下…等一下再說好不好？」

金建學有些驚訝孫東柱的反應。他其實想了很多，這些天他一直想要搞清楚自己的內心，他想見孫東柱，可是又不敢見他，只能通過舞團的朋友確認孫東柱有在好好康復。

「推我出去走走吧，這裡好悶。」孫東柱也有些慌張，試圖打破彆扭的氣氛沒有成功，自己卻又陷進去了。

金建學也沒有拒絕，只是幫他打開了輪椅，小心地扶著他知道確定他有安全地坐好，他不知道醫院的公園在哪裡，孫東柱卻很熟悉，一邊指路一邊抱怨著自己這些天有多無聊，只有在公園發呆能讓他心裡舒暢些。

但他沒有告訴金建學，儘管他的態度看上去就像以前一樣，其實他一直很害怕，只要一個人靜下來，他就一直在想為什麼金建學不再來看自己。

孫東柱胡思亂想也想不出原因，難道是因為約好了要見面自己卻受了傷失蹤嗎，可是金建學又分明在自己昏迷的時候一直守著自己，他本以為他把金建學看得很明白，他的性格，他的處事，但是他對於自己的感情，卻始終讓他弄不清楚。

天氣很晴，孫東柱終於有了心情去呼吸消毒藥水的氣味沒那麼濃烈的清新空氣，只是因為金建學在自己的身邊。

「東柱。」

終於還是逃不掉，金建學喊自己名字時的那種緊張。

「嗯…？」

孫東柱抬頭看向他，金建學的表情很複雜，他仍然無法讀懂，可是當他低頭與自己四目相對，孫東柱還是被突然吻上自己的唇嚇到了。

金建學彎下腰，掌心撐著孫東柱輪椅的把手輕輕地吻住了他。

醫院的公園裡並不只有他們，還有一些其他的病人，儘管知道大家都不會有心思看其他人，孫東柱的心還是漏了一拍。

「會被別人看見的……」相觸的唇拉開距離的時候，孫東柱看著金建學有些緊張。

「被看見也沒關係。」

金建學蹲下身，將視線拉到有些仰視孫東柱的角度，彷彿做了很久的心裡建設才將下一句話說了出口。

「我們在一起吧。」

好像是因為這次車禍讓他後怕，也好像是因為再次看到孫東柱時的安心感，金建學已經不想再去弄清原因，只是他已經體會過差點失去孫東柱的那種煎熬，也不想再維持曖昧不清的關係互相折磨。

孫東柱呆呆地看著面前的人，好像這一切太不真實，讓他反應不過來，甚至忘記要給他回答。

「要快點好起來，我會一直等著你的。」

……

12.

從郊區的醫院回到家的時候，天色已經昏暗下來了。醫生說呂煥雄的手恢復得很好，只要注意要是不要提重物就不會有問題了。

呂煥雄看了看自己不再纏著一層層繃帶的左手還感覺有些不習慣。

搬到下宿也有些時候了，看著春雪融化，又到夏蟬的聲音鳴起，他終於漸漸習慣了這個地方。

這裡的天空要比以前的家裡要澄淨一些，夏夜裡呂煥雄坐在窗邊可以看見夜空里閃爍的星星，他曾經千瘡百孔的心似乎變得平靜了一些，儘管偶爾還是會有隱痛的感覺，但已經可以坦然地承受了。

呂煥雄已經很久沒有眩暈發作過了。好像再次想起來的時候，他已經不會再因為擔心暈倒而害怕出門，也找到了一份教小朋友跳舞的兼職。

生活終於還是踏上了正軌，呂煥雄似乎已經習慣了沒有金英助在身邊的生活。

「老師生日快樂！」

呂煥雄像往常一樣關掉了播放器的音樂，在舞蹈教室里課堂結束的時候，燈光突然被一旁別的老師關掉，然後是小朋友們圍著自己唱起了生日歌。

他們將手寫的卡片遞給呂煥雄，上面用彩色筆寫著的都是一些對自己的生日祝福，雖然字跡並不工整，卻很可愛。

呂煥雄有些感動，笑著蹲下來感謝他們，又吹滅了其中一個小朋友拿進來的小蛋糕上的蠟燭。

希望我們都可以幸福。

他閉上眼，許下了願。

如果上一次許的願不准的話，這次神明一定會可憐我讓我的願望實現吧，呂煥雄想。

去年的生日，呂煥雄是和金英助一起度過的，雖然他一直很忙，每天不是在工作室就是在畫室來回奔波，但還是偷偷為呂煥雄準備了驚喜。把他帶到了他最喜歡的餐廳，原本已經超過了營業時間，但金英助不知道怎麼商量好的讓餐廳只為他們那一桌服務。

呂煥雄本來覺得燭光晚餐是老土的電影情節，但是金英助真的為他這麼準備的時候，他卻很感動。

「雄尼，生日快樂。」

金英助拿著蛋糕的樣子認真得像在拿結婚戒指，而蛋糕也的確隆重得像訂婚蛋糕，帶著酒味的提拉米蘇，寫有數字的蠟燭。

希望可以和英助哥永遠在一起。

那是呂煥雄在吹熄蠟燭前許下的願望。

呂煥雄拿著小朋友們送給自己的禮物和卡片回到家的時候，姨母拿出了親手做的戚風蛋糕要為他慶生，下宿的其他同住人雖然忙，但也都出來為他唱完了生日歌，給了他祝福。

「不許願嗎？」姨母問他。

呂煥雄搖了搖頭吹熄了眼前的燭光。

許太多的話，神明如果覺得自己太貪心，可能就會一個願望都不幫自己實現了吧。呂煥雄想著，覺得自己好像一個小孩，竟然相信這些東西，但又覺得即使是心存僥倖，有個期待又有何不可。

他拿著屬於自己的那塊蛋糕回到房間，還沒來得及將叉子上的那一口送進嘴裡，手機鈴聲便打斷了他。

「煥雄哥…？」

他接過電話，是已經好久沒有聽見的孫東柱的聲音。

「煥雄哥生日快樂。」

「謝謝東柱。」

呂煥雄笑了笑，零點的時候，他收到了很多舞團朋友給他發的生日祝福，有關係他身體的也有說想念他的，孫東柱也當然發了一條，但呂煥雄沒想到晚上他還會打電話給自己親口再說一遍。

「煥雄哥那邊一切都好嗎？手上的傷好了嗎，最近在做些什麼……」孫東柱的語速很快，心中的疑問和關心好像說也說不完。

呂煥雄告訴他自己過得不差，手上的傷也已經痊癒了。他那麼想著，還是會想到，心裡的傷又到底痊癒了沒有，便不自覺地走了神。

「煥雄哥，舞團最近接到了一個大演出，我們都很希望你可以回來一起完成…你考慮一下嗎？」孫東柱的聲音有些緊張，怕呂煥雄會拒絕自己，又怕自己太勉強對方。

呂煥雄這麼久沒有站上過舞台，其實一直很想念演出的感覺，也很想念舞團的人，他選擇在舞蹈教室做兼職，也是因為懷念自己跳舞的日子。

「嗯，謝謝你告訴我，我會考慮的。」

呂煥雄沒有拒絕。

他在這裡過了很久沒有憂慮的生活，有想過回去，可是回去那裡並沒有自己的家，也怕自己會再因為壓力過大而眩暈復發，左手上的傷好像是他給自己的一個藉口，讓他有了留在這裡不去面對那些事情的合理理由。

但是傷終究還是會痊癒的，只有時間的早晚。而現在他似乎已經失去了那個說服自己的藉口。

好像也不能再逃避下去了。

呂煥雄望著桌上的蛋糕，猶豫了一下還是拿起了紙碟上的叉子挖下來了更大一塊放進嘴中。

……

「你才剛拆石膏，真的沒關係嗎…？」

孫東柱剛脫離輪椅的那天沒有回家，而是撒謊說要去朋友家慶祝，實際上呆在了金建學的公寓。

金建學剛坐到沙發上，孫東柱便跨坐在了他的大腿上。他沒有理會金建學的擔心，只是抱著他吻了吻他的嘴角。

「那就看你對我溫不溫柔了。」

孫東柱揉了揉面前的人因為擔心而有些下垂的嘴角，直到按成了上揚的形狀，金建學終於被他逗笑，又將他摟進了懷裡。

「東柱。」

「嗯？」

「沒事，只是想叫叫你。」

感覺到懷裡的人笑了笑，才終於放心繼續了動作。他松開懷抱，手撫著他的腰側溫柔地吻著這個要挑逗自己的人。

孫東柱再也不會會因為金建學的溫柔而心慌了，他想起從前他們那些彆扭的日子，但思緒沒有分散多久，環抱著自己的比自己要高出一些的體溫便讓他的專注回到了此刻。

金建學怕會傷到他，將他小心地抱回了床上。前戲、交合、相融。孫東柱覺得那一刻自己可能是世界上最幸福的人，以至於結束的時候沒有忍住流下了幾滴眼淚，不是因為難過，他只是終於明白原來人在開心的時候也是會哭的。

「不要哭。」

金建學吻著他的眼角，又緊緊地把他揉進懷裡。

孫東柱第一次睡在金建學的床上。那天晚上，他們沒有早早地入睡，只是在床上靠著彼此，聊了很多。

聊孫東柱是怎麼對他一見鍾情的，他對自己曾經又是如何過分的，過了那麼長的時間，經歷了那麼多事情，到了現在，這些事情已經可以坦然地說出來一笑帶過了。

「建學哥。」

「嗯？」

「煥雄哥明天就回來了，我想去接他。」

「嗯，我陪你去。」

……

呂煥雄還是站在了那個從前最熟悉的門前。

他下了長途汽車，沒有讓孫東柱和金建學繼續送自己回住處，只是讓他們先回排練室。他在車上想了很久，終於還是在這裡下了車。

他覺得自己的確想通了，又好像沒有。抬起的手有些猶豫，但還是試著按下了那個他記憶中的密碼。

然而出乎他意料的，密碼鎖竟然發出了成功打開的聲音。

他想起從前，金英助總是每個月都站在門邊倒騰密碼鎖，呂煥雄問他這裡治安那麼好為什麼還要每個月換密碼，他只會拉出一些危言聳聽的事例告訴他安全還是要好好注意，呂煥雄會笑他，在這種事情上做法老套得好像一個上了年紀的人，但還是會努力記住新密碼。

呂煥雄覺得，他可能需要和過去的自己做一個道別，去確認自己的心病是否真的已經痊癒。他帶著碰運氣的心態輸入的密碼，覺得那個早該被換掉了的密碼一定不會對，也希望如此，好讓他能夠繼續逃避那些回憶。

可是密碼鎖卻開了，過了那麼長的時間，設置里保存著的，仍然是呂煥雄離開時的那個密碼。好像金英助一直在原地等著他，也像金英助被留在原地，再也走不出來。

他有些緊張，擔心如果金英助在家，自己要說些什麼，過了許久，有些微顫的手還是擰開了那道門。

一切都還像他走之前的樣子沒有變過。

傢具的擺放，生活用品的位置，所有的所有，那些他熟悉得不能再熟悉的角角落落，似乎連房間里的塵埃都原來的模樣。

只是房間里又似乎比以前要凌亂，吃完沒有收拾的泡面在茶几上，垃圾似乎也沒有及時被扔掉，金英助從前本應是是個愛乾淨的人，他想起以前催著自己扔垃圾的明明都是金英助，如今他自己卻做不到了。

金英助似乎並不在家，呂煥雄松了口氣。

那個走廊盡頭的拐角，門緊閉著。

呂煥雄順著畫室的方向走著，推開門，熟悉的味道和擺設，沒有被關上的窗戶，窗簾被風吹得揚起，沙發上仍然是那種張灰色的棉布和他從前總是抱著的毯子，只是畫架上，不再是空白的畫板。

呂煥雄的心還是揪了一下。

畫板上，黑色的背景色中，是一個哭泣的人，臉上布滿淚痕的人，哭泣著卻扯起嘴角擠出笑意的人。

那個人，便是他自己。

金英助不知道是什麼時候補完的這幅畫，在沒有他在旁邊的情況下，至少在他離開的時候，他們最後一次交纏的時候，這幅畫還未完成。

呂煥雄不敢繼續想，只是眼眶有些發酸，他摸了摸早已乾透的畫，彷彿上面還有金英助的溫度，好像可以感受他完成它時的痛苦。

金英助回到家的時候，客廳里堆著的兩袋垃圾被放到了家樓下，除此之外並沒有什麼變化。他以為一直沒有換密碼才讓家裡進了小偷，又沒有發現有什麼丟失的物品，只是畫室的門開著。

金英助度過了很長一段渾渾噩噩的時間，他在外面收起悲傷接受著新晉畫家的名頭，接受著那些揭開他傷疤的採訪，回到家又將家裡弄得一團糟，只有在畫室，他不敢用顏料發洩。

他害怕自己所珍藏的最後一份回憶也會被自己毀掉，只是將他和呂煥雄相處的那些畫面在自己的腦中一遍遍的回放，直到左胸跳動的地方抽痛的厲害，眼淚爬滿他消瘦的臉。

金英助覺得自己好像在自虐，他已經記不清回憶過多少次那天呂煥雄哭泣的臉，只是他答應過呂煥雄，他一定會再為他畫畫，他消沈了很久才鼓起了勇氣再拿起畫筆。

顏料在筆刷上好像是一把刀，每在畫板上移動一下，鋒利的刀刃就會在他的心臟上劃一下。

直到那天的記憶被復刻在畫板上，他的心也碎得再也不成形。

他有些緊張地走到畫室門邊，門仍然開著，人卻已經不在。

只是他知道，這些一定都是呂煥雄回來過的痕跡。

……

呂煥雄回到舞團的時候，他們並沒有準備太過盛大的派對，而是彷彿呂煥雄只是短暫地休息了兩天回來一樣，用一種不會給他壓力的方式迎接了他。

一切都像曾經熟悉的那樣，他們在固定的時間排練，在固定的時間休息聊天。

他感嘆離開這裡的時間雖然不長，但也不短，大家似乎都有了些變化，他們和呂煥雄聊著生活的近況，舞團里的八卦，呂煥雄才知道孫東柱出了一場很嚴重的車禍，他有些擔心，因為看見孫東柱總是激動地在他身邊蹦蹦跳跳，就和以前一樣，還是那麼有活力那麼可愛。

「東柱，注意你的腿。」

金建學在旁邊有些生氣，呂煥雄看向他，覺得金建學好像變了很多，以前的金建學外表總是很冷，但現在似乎更愛笑了。

當然也注意到了他看孫東柱的時候的眼神，一種愛快要滿溢出來的感覺。

呂煥雄走向排練室外面走廊的自動販賣機，金建學也剛好在那邊，按了兩次按鈕，拿著兩罐果汁。

「我和東柱在一起了。」

呂煥雄的身邊一直圍著太多人，讓金建學沒有機會單獨和他說話，直到在走廊才終於安靜了些。

「看得出來。」呂煥雄笑了笑，「東柱是個好孩子，你要好好對他。」

「還用你說。」

金建學也笑了，他當然明白。

「那你呢？你怎麼樣了。」

呂煥雄沒有回答。

是啊，我又怎麼樣了呢。

他低頭，看了看自己的左手，緊握再放鬆，好像已經完全不痛了。

舞團的排練像以前一樣忙碌辛苦，呂煥雄卻覺得充實。

他休息了太久，發現自己還是喜歡跳舞，喜歡為了上舞台而努力的生活。

公演的那天，場地外放著許多祝賀花籃。

學校教授送來的、其他舞團送來的，還有很多其他朋友一起送的。

已經換上了演出服的呂煥雄看著上面的署名，久違的上台前的緊張感回到了心裡，原來還有那麼多人願意看自己跳舞。

可是這種緊張不再給他帶來壓力，反而變成了一種力量。

「這是誰送的？」

呂煥雄看著擺放著很多玫瑰花的祝賀花籃，卻沒有署名。

「好奇怪，沒有寫名字。」

孫東柱也沒有多想，拉著呂煥雄便回到了後台。

像以前每次演出前一樣，孫東柱和大家圍成圈，說些加油打氣的話。

「煥雄哥，謝謝你能回來。」

孫東柱拍拍呂煥雄的肩膀，就在登台前的幾秒。呂煥雄笑了笑，摸了摸他的頭便沒有回頭地走上了台中央。

舞台亮起，聚光燈灑在呂煥雄的身上。

演出以獨舞開始，又以獨舞結束。

呂煥雄穿著紅色的舞衣，力量和情感在他的每一個動作里，他的眼裡還是那麼專注，好像他天生就該活在舞台上。

直到音樂結束，直到汗水滴落在地板上，直到他和舞蹈融為一體。

觀眾席里，那個匿名送來花籃的人就在台下。他看著舞台上的那個人，初見的畫面猶在昨日。

落幕。

他沒有留下來，在禮堂的白光燈亮起，舞者們能夠看清觀客們的臉前，他起身，離開了會場。

只是看到愛的人仍然能在舞台上幸福地跳舞便足夠了，他想。

Fin.

微博：mirrorkate_9498


End file.
